【授权翻译德赫】Trope Soup
by BelYahoo
Summary: 德赫梗源大杂烩，原文已完结，翻译持续更新中
1. 第一章 男女学生会主席（上）

第一章（上）

"喔，那简直瞎他妈扯。"

"注意你的言辞，亲爱的。"

纳西莎说，懒洋洋地劝诫她的儿子。

"那不是一个有教养的年轻人谈话的方式。为什么不告诉我你在烦恼什么呢?"

德拉科给她看了麦格校长的信。

"祝贺你！我亲爱的，可爱的孩子!"

她开始捏他的脸颊，德拉科很不喜欢这样。

"你要成为男学生会主席了!"

"那只是因为麦格想要传达关于学院团结、前进、生死交关的信念，哦，还有格兰芬多那些粪蛋!"

"言辞,德拉科。"

德拉科忽略了母亲的警告。

"那个叫人难以忍受、昏头昏脑、满脸雀斑会说话的假发女会成为女生主席!而我一整年都要和她住在一起！"

纳西莎扬起一根精心修饰过的眉毛，"要我插句嘴吗?"

德拉科翻了翻眼睛。

"这是世界上最痛苦的事，简直再明显不过了，但你说吧，妈妈。"

"如果你和这个女孩成为朋友，或者至少和她相处得还算不错，这将会对我们家族的名声产生意想不到的影响。因为你知道的，德拉科，马尔福这个名字——"

"——已经不像以前那么有分量了。我他妈知道，妈妈。"

纳西莎眯起眼睛看着儿子。

"我是不是该继续浪费时间再告诉你一遍，注意你的舌头？"

"或许不必了。我发誓，妈妈。如果我要和那个泥巴种梭子鱼住在同一个房间里，我就要破口大骂。"

他还能说什么呢?不管是不是贵族，他发誓的时候听起来要更顺耳些。为什么像韦斯莱这样的农民就能享受到所有的乐趣呢?

纳西莎瞪着眼睛说："至少，我建议你在使用"M"这个词时小心些，德拉科。你一定不想再像我们家以前那样惹上流社会生气了。"

德拉科翻个白眼。

"亲爱的妈妈，这么说我父亲是一个杀人，掠夺，撒谎，欺骗的混蛋真是太聪明了。"

纳西莎回了他一个白眼。

"不管你是不是学生会主席，我现在都可以请你回你的房间了。"

"祝你好运。我现在要开始打包了。我的衣服都是些华丽昂贵的奢侈品，大概到最后一分钟我还在打包它们。"

纳西莎低吟了一声"Ponce"（注：在英国人的地方口语里有炫耀的意味——来自原作者太太的官方解释）

德拉科耐心地坐在专为男女学生会主席准备的私人马车里，等待完全被那些厚摞摞的书压得喘不过气来的格兰杰，她的大脑最近因为要记住今年课程上每一本教科书上的每一个单词而膨胀起来。

他没等多久，就迎来了格兰芬多公主的残忍到来，但她并不像他记忆中的那样。她在英雄崇拜的浪潮中乘风而上，意气风发，就像她所谓的她最好的朋友——傻蛋一族一样。德拉科知道那个"还活着的娘们儿"和"国王韦斯莱"，看在他妈的份上，那个挂在每个门把手上的小玩意儿名字都是他起的——他还把它们插进了每一个感激它的洞里。马尔福的继承人最不希望看到的就是，那个金发女郎也满足了英国巫师天真的意愿，戴上了战争英雄的护目镜。

德拉科没有认出她的甜糖伴侣，但他肯定不是学生。他年纪更大，肌肉更发达，并对她的下半身有种占有欲。

"天啊，那条裙子太短了。"

灰眼睛的斯莱特林自言自语道。很明显，如果她穿着一个18岁的女巫不介意遇上麻烦的衣服到处走，他会看着她的屁股。她让他别无选择，真的。

一个神秘人主动把格兰杰送到马车上，把她的腿绕在他的腰上。他们道别时，他几乎把她搂得瘪下去了。他们的嘴巴拖泥带水地连在一起，发出带呼吸的呻吟声。

"啊哈"

德拉科打断了他们，不过他那窥阴癖的一面倒是可以继续看下去。

"很抱歉，但我们得走了。"

那位高大英俊、具有异国情调、地中海特色的男人对德拉科粗鲁的打扰皱着眉头。他转向赫敏。

"那么下次你再来霍格莫德的时候，我们会再见吧?"

"呃,是的，当然..."她已经忘了他的名字。

"塞迪恩斯。"

"没错。"她又一次对着他咂嘴，为自己的过失道歉。

"白鼬脸，下一个霍格莫德周末是什么时候?"

"我他妈的怎么知道?我和你一样，已经当了整整十分钟的学生会主席了。"

赫敏翻了翻眼睛。

"我会让猫头鹰来通知你。"

塞迪恩斯微笑着看着她，棕色的眼睛充满了爱慕。

德拉科一直等到塞迪恩斯离开了他的视线才开口说话。

"这么说，你现在是个妓女了。"

"我是一个成年女性，巫师界和麻瓜界都是如此，这完全符合我的性取向，马尔福。我知道你们这些自命不凡的纯种人在性问题上有你们的假正经和双标准，但我身体的掌控权在我。"

"Blah，blah,blah.我只知道'我现在是个妓女'。"

"哦，我明白了。你还没上过床，在你被驱逐成为食死徒后，所有希望都破灭了?我还以为你的老二会有一个必须要钻的洞毕竟你现在应该用它来生育了"

德拉科气急败坏地说："请你他妈原谅我，格兰杰。绅士从不亲嘴，也从不投其所好，并且，这不关你的事。"

"Blah,blah,blah.我听到的可是'现在没人会操我了，我一天手淫三次'。"

他的脸变红了。

"我...我...该死的见鬼，格兰杰!你非得这么贱?"

"我有伤害到你的感情吗?"

"不。我是个马尔福，马尔福不会被伤害感情，无论什么。"

"你抛硬币的时候一定要呆在自己的房间里，马尔福。我不喜欢在我们的宿舍到处看到你抛洒的勇气。"

"我不知道你的嘴原来这么粗。"

"哦，我的嘴糙得还好吧"

她眨眨眼说，希望让他比刚才更不舒服。

德拉科变成了一种可怕的亮粉色。

"嗯"

"什么？"他揶揄道。

"你从来没有做过口交，哇噢"

赫敏的语气听起来惊呆极了。

"我知道那些纯血统的公主很紧张，但是真该死。"

德拉科又说了几句。"我...我做过很多口交，格兰杰。"他开始胡言乱语，神经质地发出几声难以置信的笑声。

"我的老二上到底有多少张嘴，你甚至无法想象。那些嘴都比你的好用，愚蠢的婊子。"

赫敏一副了然的表情，她笑了笑说："你看，马尔福，事情就是这样。我可以想象出来，因为，不像你，我实际上参与了这个过程。告诉你，有我在你身边你够走运了，他们说我是这个年龄最聪明的女巫是有原因的。"

德拉科眯起眼睛。

"我想你是对的。毕竟，你似乎从来没有闭过你那张嘴，我想唯一能让你闭嘴的方法就是把jb塞进去。"

他们开始激烈地争吵起来。而且显然，赫敏的内裤湿透了，德拉科也觉得裤裆里一阵该死的难受。

"该死，离霍格莫德村的那个周末还有好几个星期呢。"

赫敏很快就转移了话题，然后接着说

"希望我到时候精力充沛。在这所学校看不到他妈的任何人，每个人都是那么的 毫无经验。"

德拉科假笑了下。

"没错，格兰杰，我忘了你比我们其他人大一岁，真遗憾。不管怎么说，我很抱歉你是个老巫婆，格兰杰。"

"这叫阅历丰富，马尔福。如果我总是被一些年龄稍大的男人吸引，我也没办法。我想知道我们是否会有新的，更年轻的教授..."

"这会让你很兴奋，格兰杰。也许你最终会把把一个口味挑剔的老师的小宠物提高到一个新的水平。"

赫敏歪着嘴笑着说:"嗯，我听说你的老朋友蒙塔古（斯莱特林魁地奇队长）要当爸爸了..."

"你不能操蒙塔古。"

马尔福严厉地说了一句。

赫敏无所谓地笑了。

"哦，我不能，是吗?为什么呢?"

他真的不知道为什么，但他只是不想让她这么做。

"算我多愁善感吧，格兰杰。我宁愿和他做朋友，但如果我在厕所里碰到你们，你把你的臭嘴放在他的老二上，那将不再可能。"

"你怎么不说是他的嘴夹在我两腿之间呢?毕竟我相信平等。"

神圣的荷尔蒙。

德拉科仍献身于他们的争吵之中，证明他有多么憎恨那个女孩。想象格兰杰给予或者接受口交都给了他一生中最难以言喻的痛苦。

"知道吗，潘西，阿斯托尼亚，还有你家里的其他几个女孩会在浴室里说你是性神。但我就是看不出来。你是一板僵硬的死尸，你的马尾辫衣服和一贯的直立姿势。即使你被扫帚插了，你也那么...紧。"

嗯，然后他现在硬了。

"别误会，格兰杰。但我现在有点想操你。"

赫敏冷哼了一声。

"就好像这真的会发生一样。"

他假笑。

"你是那个想对我的勃起写首诗的人。"

赫敏痛苦地看着他。

"啊！你真是最…最……你怎么会这么……"

"硬?"

他主动说道，带着他特有的假笑，假笑，假笑，笑，笑，笑，笑。

接招吧，格兰杰。

马车停了下来，他们的性论争辩也停止了。谢天谢地，麦格教授向大家打招呼，惯朗的严肃使德拉科的怒气很快消了下去。

"哦，很好。你们都在这里。有件高敏感度的事，我需要你们的帮助。我们刚刚见到了沙克尔部长的守护神，它带着项新法案过来，而这项法案将影响霍格沃茨每一个七、八年级的学生。我希望你们两个人能够确保：当学生们开始不可避免地闹事时，减轻他们所造成的损害。"

"什么法案，教授?"赫敏问。

麦格的脸色有些难看。

"我想我应该告诉你们两个，因为你们也会受到影响。战争大大减少了英国男女巫师的数量。因此，为了恢复我们的人数，魔法部宣布，所有年龄在17岁至40岁之间未婚或未婚的男女巫师，将被迫与一个通过客观方法为他们选择的伴侣结婚，以确保他们的匹配程度。"

"哦,感谢梅林。我已经答应过阿斯托尼亚·格林格拉斯了。"德拉科松了口气。

"关于这个。卡森·格林格拉斯今天解除了你们的婚约，她现在和埃文·蒙塔古订婚了，正如你记得的那样，他是格雷厄姆的弟弟。"

麦格教授解释说，感到有点难为情。

"好吧，这真糟糕。"德拉科哼了句小调。

"魔法部到底是用什么客观的方法来确保我们能找到合适的伴侣呢?"

"分院帽。"麦格教授回答。

赫敏放声大笑。"那块破布是过去皱得最有个性的遗物之一。"

"它救了你的命，两次。我建议你表现得尊重一点，格兰杰小姐。"

"对不起，教...校长。"

赫敏恢复了镇静。

"只不过帽子让斯内普进了斯莱特林，小矮星彼得进了格兰芬多。我和你还有弗立维教授通过它都花了五分钟以上的时间。我们怎么能凭此相信我们未来的配偶呢?而且，你还提到40岁以下...这是否意味着我们会有一些，呃，更成熟的求婚者?"

德拉科在后面默默翻了个白眼。

"妓女。"他假装咳嗽了下。

"我喜欢男人，马尔福。不是男孩。"赫敏皱着眉头说，"就像你看上去像个神经兮兮的贵族，谁跟你订婚约，就要跟你上床。"

"是的,说的很好。你和格雷厄姆·蒙塔古身上确实有相同的地方，如果你想知道的话"

"你们两个都闭嘴!"

麦格教授说。

"你们两个真靠得住吗?"

他们都不置可否地耸了耸肩。

"是的",赫敏说。

"当然",德拉科说。

"好"。麦格恶狠狠地瞪了他们一眼。

"请不要让我后悔把你们俩撮合在一起。"

"教授，"，赫敏问道，她的声音突然变甜了"我只是想知道，因为很多八年级的学生都超过了17岁，我们会得到额外的特权吗?也许我们可以在指定的周末之外去霍格莫德?"

"她只是想给特迪修斯的骨头施肥，教授。"

"是撒迪恩斯，你这个尖嘴的小混蛋!"

"你确定吗?"他在提问时对她挑了挑眉毛。她咆哮道。该死的。事实上，她并不是百分之百的确信是不是这个名字。

分院仪式在拯救大兵瑞恩前的十分钟。每个人都互看不顺眼。

当然，德拉科和赫敏成了一对。

"这是他妈的胡扯"赫敏气呼呼地说。"我才不会嫁给你，更别说操你了。或者,我建议，我们结婚，然后拥有一个开放式的婚姻。我想跟谁睡就跟谁睡，你想跟谁睡就跟谁睡。"

他转了转眼睛，厌烦地听着她发出刺耳的大喊大叫。

"你要嫁给我，还得操我，我们俩对此都无能为力。除非你宁愿把魔杖折成两半。"

她眯起眼睛，低沉地说:"知道我想把什么撕成两半吗"

"噢，得了吧，格兰杰。就在今天早上你还幻想着我有多硬。我们必须一起生几个孩子，所以这基本上是你的梦想成真。我知道我对你来说有点年轻，但我的老二还管用。"

"首先，你怎么敢?第二，我不是在说你的睾丸。我是在谈论这些东西。"她的手环绕着他的整个身体。"你做作不已，毫无乐趣。还有那些该死的衣服，那些该死的西装是怎么回事?你是被训练成一个邪恶的CEO还是什么?"

德拉科沉默了几秒钟。

"你刚才在说我的睾丸。"

赫敏的眼睛开始抽搐起来。

"你怎么那么...那么...啊啊啊啊!我干不了这个，我不能嫁给你。"

"我很高兴分院帽决定给我一个清醒、冷漠的妻子，她绝对不会把事情夸大，不会制造不必要的戏剧性事件。放松,公主。我也不是很兴奋，现在..."

他把衬衫领子理顺了，好像他是认真的。

"如果你能回房间里脱下你的衣服，我们就可以开始做制造婴儿的事情了。"

赫敏开始大胆地用格兰芬多的恐吓手段在他面前脱衣。

"当然,马尔福。我们来做这件事。"

当她解开衬衫的扣子，释放开系着红丝带的乳房时，她的领带已经掉在地上了。

这就开始了...德拉科震惊地站在那里。

她扬起傲慢的眉毛。"我该先走了吗，马尔福，还是你也打算把衣服脱掉?"

他目瞪口呆，眼睛瞪得老圆看着他未来的妻子。他不想因为她的坏脾气而毁了这次机会，于是他开始手忙脚乱地脱下衣服，直到他只穿着短裤站在她面前。

"好了,公主。我们来做这件事。"

她向他走近一步。

"我们在做，好吧，马尔福。你和我，我们要去做。"

"Yup"他说着，砰的一声把字母p读出来。

"我终于要和你上床了，愚蠢的，格兰杰。我知道晚了点儿，但晚做总比不做好。"

除了她的丁字裤和浅口文胸外，她什么都没穿，忸怩作态，开始爱抚自己。揉着她的乳房，把她的手顺着乳尖往下拉。

"你可以说话，我已经开始了。"

他妈的。她在跟他耍花招。他甚至没有把手放在她身上，她已经在用手指抚摸自己了。照这样下去，他会在吻她之前就想把裤子弄成奶油状。

"不，不是这样的。"

他穿过房间走向她，抓住她的手腕。

神圣的荷尔蒙。也许这个咄咄逼人的马尔福并没有那么坏。赫敏摇摇头，又恢复了手上的动作。

"我敢打赌，我的嘴唇一碰到你的睾丸，你就会一泻千里。"

妈的！什么?他使出浑身解数，利用斯莱特林的每一分一毫的纯种血和马尔福的狡诈，设法维持自己的面部表情。

"我更喜欢嘴巴洗干净的女人，格兰杰。你的可能对我来说太脏了。"

她傻笑着说，"噢，马尔福。这么多年来你一直说我肮脏，你要是知道有多脏就好了，你肯定受不起。"

他生气地说，"那就这么做吧，婊子。我向你挑战，把你那肮脏的泥巴种的小嘴巴放在我那纯洁无瑕的纯血统公鸡上，证明我错了。"

格兰芬多学生最讨厌的一件事就是被叫做胆小鬼。她几乎把真丝四角裤撕成了两半，那呆子看到自己的衣服被毁了，不禁咧嘴一笑。

"那他妈的很贵——啊啊！"

她的舌头从他的球上垂下来，一直垂到他的尖顶。他那纯洁的，伟大的，完美的纯血老二，是她的棒棒糖。她把舌头绕在它的头上，感到他在她的服侍面前颤抖。当他对她的着魔感到满意时，她把那该死的东西全塞进嘴里，深埋在喉咙里。

天啊，我在做。我在吮吸德拉科·马尔福的鸡巴。好吧,赫敏，集中精神，没什么大不了的。你只是在给马尔福口交，这不是什么大事。

德拉科几乎不能把思想连贯地串在一起。

赫姆...格兰...该死的书呆子，她在吸我的...啊...他妈的...是的，梅林，是的，你这个书呆子，就像这样，他妈的...啊...这是...最好的...你竟敢...!

她一边吮着他的鸡巴，一边开始怀疑自己患有最严重的上颚紧闭症。

_他妈的冰冷的城堡，该死的苏格兰，该死，我可能得重新戴上帽子了。_

"轮到我了，你要吃我的下面。"

**太好了！！！！**德拉科喘着粗气，透过窄窄的缝隙向下看着她。

"你认为我不会做这件事，以为我不想把舌头伸到你那肮脏的混蛋身上吗?"他邪恶地傻笑。"跟你开玩笑的，公主。下阴恰好是我最喜欢的食物。"

他倒在她身上，将她翻过来，把她的丁字裤往腿上一拉。

"很高兴看到你修剪过你的阴毛，格兰杰。我真讨厌任何东西挡住我的路。"

"快做，你这个黏糊糊的小混蛋。"

"黏糊糊的是你的口水，格兰杰。还是你已经忘记了?我知道'她是这个年纪最聪明的女巫'一定是夸大其词了。"

"快做！"她怒喝道。

这该死的白鼬话太多了。塞迪……还是查迪…也许大卫…不管他的鸡巴是什么，都他妈的难操。他不会喋喋不休，只像个乖孩子一样吃小阴蒂。

"很急切，是不是?"

他张开她的双腿，把头埋下去。

她尝起来就像阴部。不是蜂蜜，不是肉桂，也不是那些血腥爱情小说中极力提倡的那种甜品口味，而是女人的口味。不对，她尝起来像老式的好女人，这对德拉科来说很好，因为他碰巧喜欢阴部的味道。

她紧紧抓住他的金发，才不管他妈的他眼睛什么颜色。赫敏拼命地抓着他尖尖的脸。令她高兴的是，他那贵族的鼻子和她的阴蒂很协调。

"哦,上帝,马尔福!"她喘着气说。"你终于有本事了。"

"闭嘴，婊子"

他说，暂时缩回身子，然后又跳了进去。

"闭上你的臭嘴，从上面滑个手指什么的，我需要更多。"

他不停地大吃大喝，举起他的中指把她弹开，然后用同一只手的食指把她的食指伸到阴道上。

"操，对，再狠一点。"她命令道。"弯你的手指...没错，像这样。"

德拉科喘了口气，瞪着她。

"你能闭上你那该死的嘴炮，集中精力在本世纪的某个时候再开始吗，格兰杰?虽然我在这里很开心，但我想在我们都抑郁之前操你一顿。"

"好吧，如果你想让我快点来，我他妈可以自己做。"

德拉科想了一会儿。但是他认为他不可能看到她在那指手画脚而不到处爆炸。

"我会让你来的，格兰杰。"他一边说着，一边用舌头舔着她的阴蒂。

"啊啊啊啊啊！"她紧紧地抓着他的头发，她的口水顺着他的嘴唇和下巴流下来。因为，很明显，她是个喷射器，那不然她还可能是什么呢?有些液体喷了出来。

"他妈的什么!"

德拉科几乎尖叫着把她和他脸上的精液擦掉。

"你尿在我身上了吗?"

"没有,那是从屁眼儿出来的。我喷了，你不知道女性潮吹是什么吗?"

德拉科突然来了兴趣。

"不是所有的女人都这么做，是吗?"

"不，只有特定的女性，她们通常与自己的身体更协调。但我还是不够，你要操我还是怎么?"

她喘息着，第一次高潮后仍然没有满足。

"你确定要我18岁的老二?我的阴毛还没有变灰会不会冒犯你?"

她扮了个鬼脸。

"你他妈太差劲了，要么干我，要么别干，马尔福。"

"如果你这辈子都闭上你的嘴，格兰杰，我就操你。但如果你继续说下去，我会硬不起来的。"

"有些男人喜欢在做爱时说话。"她的声音变得低沉而沙哑，"哦，德拉科。我他妈的全身都湿了，我需要你那又粗又硬的鸡巴插进我的阴部。让我在你唇边品尝自己的味道。"

好吧。

很好。

也许他不介意她说话。他在她的入口处准备好了。

"如果我和你做完以后你还能说话，格兰杰，那我就认为这是我的失败。"

赫敏笑了。

"你可能不会——哦，妈的!"

德拉科闭上眼睛，把自己紧紧裹在她的身体里，又湿又热。她天鹅绒的内壁，她灼热的洞穴。那些该死的下流小说是这么叫它的。他在和别人上床。

"别说了，抓住我的老二，公主。"

"嗯，所以你不想让我告诉你这他妈的美妙吗?我要你揍我直到我看到星星，我想像火弩箭一样骑着你。"

她在呻吟和猛烈的冲撞之间挣扎着。德拉科正疯狂努力不让自己负荷过大，在进入她的身体和听到她说话的时候，他的老二快要爆炸了。

"随你怎么说，格兰杰"他气喘吁吁地说。

"只要你让我操你。"

他按她的要求更用力地撞她。

"神!你下面是他妈从哪儿来的?你好像要把我的命根掐死一样。"

"但愿如此"她喘着气。

"梅林，你这个婊子！"

他更用力地冲撞她。他们确实看到了星星，但她还没有发挥出她的主力军作用，她把他翻过来，在他脸上扇了一巴掌，比三年级时更加激动。扇别人耳光肯定是她的怪癖。他咬牙切齿，怒气冲冲地瞪着她。"再来一次"他要求。

当她一次又一次地满足他的要求时，她突然想到，在过去的一个多小时里，她和马尔福对彼此做过的所有肮脏的事情中，他们一次也没有接吻。当然，她吸了他的鸡巴，操了他的脸，当她骑着他快冲到地板上的时候，她不断地扇他耳光，但是她还没有吻他。

她俯下身去含住他的嘴唇。他的嘴唇很干，呼吸有些紊乱。他们的舌头纠缠在一起，牙齿互相碰撞。

他们接吻是为了瘀伤——为了受伤。她咬了他的下唇，打断了他的吻。

他的血在她嘴里的金属味就像胜利的味道。

他偷偷地笑了。

"哦，你是个坏女孩，不是吗，格兰杰?"

他坐起身来，紧紧抓住她的头发——她那卷曲的、又脏又乱的头发，如果她的脸看不顺眼的话，那头发会使她看起来像一只长满疥癣的狮子狗。今年夏天，《预言家日报》在其大量的金色三旋门抛光文章中，把她的头发描述为有光泽的卷发、光滑的卷发、有光泽的波浪。

全是胡扯。她的头发浓密，卷曲，在他作为她丈夫后的要做的第一件事：他会介绍她一个称为护发素的小东西。但他现在真的不在乎。

他揪着她的头发，她向后一靠，把脖子暴露在他面前。他把她脖子上的皮肤拉到他的嘴唇和牙齿之间。

"看看这个，你那可怕的头发有什么用。"

她加大力气，一拳打在他的下巴上。"操你妈的。"

他阴沉地咧嘴一笑，把她翻过来，使她无法继续攻击他。德拉科用一只手抓住她的两只手，把它们别在头上。再用空着的手继续抓着她的头发。他决心取得统治地位。

"冷静，冷静，我想你会喜欢我在婚礼那天的脸看起来很漂亮。不过换句话说，你的屁股就是另一回事了。"

他摊开手掌狠狠地打了她一下。

"再来一次"她承认这很刺激。

很乐意。他的手落了下来，又一次刺痛了她屁股上柔软的皮肤。他用一种看似令人宽慰的手势抚摸着这块区域。把服侍挪到她屁股的中间，用手指逗弄着那个地方。

"有没有人在这里上过你，对我的性能力很满意的小姐?"

他又打她屁股。赫敏呜咽着咬着嘴唇。

"因为知道你是不是第一次干这个总是好的。也许今晚不行，但总有一天，我会操了你精致的小屁股，看看我能不能找到你这么多年来一直放在那儿的那根棍子。"

她几乎羞于承认，考虑到她一整天都在炫耀自己的性生活，她回答说，"只有手指。"

在他的强烈刺痛下，她又呻吟了一声，

"还有一次是插头...啊..."

神圣的做爱。这仍然超出了他的预期。但至少有一件可以炫耀的东西是他自己的。

"你喜欢我的鸡巴，格兰杰?我想你喜欢，我敢保证，比起手指和插头，你会更喜欢它。"

"我以为你不喜欢说话。"她咬了他一口。

他温柔地窃笑着，又拍了拍她漂亮的屁股。

"我说我不喜欢你说话。"

在这一点上，她已经证明他错了，因为他非常喜欢今天晚上从她嘴里掉出来的许多肮脏的东西，但是他没有打算告诉她。

"你要不要让我再来?"


	2. 第一章 男女学生会主席（下）

德拉科翻了个白眼。

"你知道，如果你明白唠叨是分时间和地点的，那你就是个完美的性交对象，你得在我们真正结婚的时候改过来。而且，为今后你我更完备的极致生活，当我的蛋正放在你阴沟里打滚的时候，最好不要来烦我。"

尽管如此，他还是顺从地把手指滑到她阴蒂上。

**_该死的小荡妇。_**他不应该做这件事，但他还是会这么做，因为他的余生都要和她上床。所以，他不妨从良好的开端做起。

为了表示感谢，赫敏更是拱起了背。有那么一会儿，他想她一定是某种瑜伽修行者，因为她很灵活。不知怎的，他的老二以那微妙的倾侧，成功地把她那甜蜜的包裹往更深的地方去了。她离第二次高潮越来越近了。在他的脑海中，那堵已经被劈开的大坝几乎要决堤了。

他把她转过身来，把她拉到胸前，一边摇着屁股，一边咬着她的脖子，他们俩都快了。

有她在身边有很多好处。其中两点便是粉红的乳头，诱人地弹在他的胸前。他把脖子弯成一个根本不会舒服的角度，但他马上意识到这完全值得。她突然喷涌而出，一时间甚至有些眼冒金星。她的内壁紧紧裹住他的鸡巴，他的防卫终于倒下了。德拉科紧张得浑身发抖。

"**_Ho-ly fuck_**"（有神圣的做爱之意，原味更有感觉，所以直搬过来了）

他猛的一个挺进，高潮结束了。

"他妈的，你，啊，是的。"

这都是些语无伦次的废话。

两个人瘫倒在地板上，像是吃了一顿饱饭就失去了骨头的爱人。

"哈，真有趣。"赫敏说。

德拉科仍然没有恢复闭上嘴的能力。他的脸撞在地毯上，但他不在乎。

"是的"

噢，梅林,全能的神。这本应该是个挑战，他们从来没有想过他们真的这么做了。

随着德拉科逐渐恢复的大脑思考力，他发现自己在深情地对着未婚妻笑。

也许...只是也许...这不会太糟。

赫敏抬头望着天花板，咬着嘴唇。尽管德拉科吹嘘自己的性爱经历，但他的确对她做了一件她认为他永远也做不到的事。

他让她觉得自己像个荡妇。

她叹了口气。**_亲爱的梅林_**，太棒了。

看来她需要重新考虑下对"成熟阴茎"的定义了。

实际上,是的。这**绝对**需要重新考虑，因为她要嫁给德拉科。

她打了个寒颤，仍对此感到不习惯。突然，她脑海中划过一些片段，不断地充斥一生的小争吵，但后来都演变成最激烈的性爱。

她微笑着偷偷地看了未婚夫一眼。他张着嘴，嘴角还挂着些口水。他的眼睛呆滞无神。

**_干得不错,赫敏!你把他操得很不错。_**

也许和德拉科·马尔福在一起的日子不会那么糟糕。在那一刻，两人都不记得为什么他们曾经反对分院帽把他们放在一起。

德拉科微笑着舔了舔嘴唇。

"说说吧...嗯...格兰杰，你有什么偏好吗?祖母绿型，圆型，侯爵型，还是你更喜欢现代的经典舒适型?"（注1）

"信不信由你，我确实有些偏好。"赫敏用手指摸着他的胸口。

"祖母绿，永远是设计来当装饰背景的。过时。"

"放屁，这年代特定的。"

"这是我祖母的，也就是说你得向我母亲要。"

**_该死的当然！不_**，我不可能是从马尔福、布莱克或莱斯特兰奇金库中那一大堆戒指中拿来的一个，一定是用她家人寄来的，告诉麻瓜们他们是包办婚姻，一定会很有趣的。

就在他正要开口说出那句决定命运的话时，"随你的便，格兰杰。"一个傲慢的银色猫守护神打断了他们。他们都一丝不挂地对着守护神默默地眨了眨眼睛。它清了清嗓子，才用麦格校长的声音开始说话。

"晚上好，希望我没有打扰你们。"他们都哼了一声。真是年度最佳轻描淡写，它打断了**很多事**。

在守护神出现之前，德拉科就想抱抱她，而赫敏想再吸一口德拉科的老二。

"我刚从沙克尔波特部长那里得知，巫师法庭经过审查，一致认定婚姻法根本就是荒谬加可笑，更不用说百分之百的不道德了。它已被撤销，你们俩将很高兴知道你们不需要结婚。晚安。"

守护神消失后，他们各自盯着远处看了一会儿。

"哦，谢天谢地。"赫敏叫道。"没有冒犯的意思,马尔福。你是个很棒的性伴，但我真的无法想象我们生出来的恶魔之子。"

他扮了个鬼脸。咒语被打破了，她就在那里...赫敏·格兰杰。

他一脸无法忍受地说，"如果我们真的生育了，他们就会先发制人地把我们扔进阿兹卡班，再来一句'你他妈居然把这个家伙带到这个世界上来。'"

赫敏翻了个白眼。

"滚回你的房间，马尔福。"

"十分乐意。"

他们都跺着脚走进各自的房间，砰的一声关上了门。

德拉科不敢相信发生了什么，但至少他知道他会睡个好觉。

一个好的床伴总是给他甜蜜的梦。

"德拉科"，他妈妈喊道。"醒醒。"

他环顾四周，发现自己又回到了庄园的房间里。

"我他——"

"言辞。"纳西莎责备道。

"在你今天回学校之前，我们有几件事要讨论，包括你的未婚妻。我的表哥对嫁妆的事很不满。"

他抹去眼中的睡意，德拉科不确定自己是不是还在做梦。

"德拉科，穿好衣服。小天狼星和赫敏·布莱克将在一个小时内赶到这里。"

**_他妈的什么？？？_**


	3. 第二章 斯莱特林&混血&处女赫敏

"赫敏·布莱克？"

德拉科稀里糊涂地质疑道。

"亲爱的，你睡觉的时候撞到头了吗?是的，赫敏·布莱克。你的二表妹，自从她被分到斯莱特林，你一直喜欢她。不过，在上流社会，这当然是可以原谅的。"

她拍拍他的额头，检查他是否发烧。

"就算她父亲被炸下了家族树，但一旦我们的住宅合二为一，这一切都会得到原谅。"

德拉科记得这是真的。他还没有百分之百醒过来，不过仍然有点迷糊了。

"当然，我们的孩子**可能**不会疯，去家庭聚会捡女人是我们的家庭传统。"

"德拉科，我受够你的无礼了。老实点儿，我给你倒杯咖啡吧。"纳西莎生气地说，"多比！"

"多比?"德拉科挠挠头，搞不懂自己怎么会还养着一个小精灵，这个小精灵不仅在他二年级的时候离开了他的家，而...而且...后来被他姑姑变成了一只精灵炸串。

(作者们：安息吧多比。(我现在正在倒我的40磅。)注：反正是太太们正在宿醉hhh

"女主人叫多比?"

那两颗巨大的恐怖球体盯着那两个傲慢的马尔福。

德拉科的白眼仁马上顶到天花板上去了。家养小精灵太丑了，这可不是一件好事，尤其是当他从吃他未婚妻(表面上)阴部的梦中醒来的时候。这是他在不久的将来可能得到的最接近的东西了，因为女孩子的内裤可能是纯金做的，和她穿的一样像个防护罩。

"多比，给德拉科少爷来杯浓咖啡，黑咖啡，他最近糖吃得太多了，再来片奶油吐司。别太放肆，布莱克一家马上就要来了。"

"多比喜欢布莱克小姐，布莱克太太会和布莱克小姐和主人一起来吗?"

尽管它试图表现得甜蜜而热切，但它的笑容还是会让人做噩梦。

纳西莎翻了翻白眼，"不会，麻瓜女主人被叫去给女王做牙科急诊。"

她又转身小声对德拉科说，"至少她是这么说的。"

德拉科从未见过赫敏的母亲。这没关系，无论如何，他都不在乎。他只知道她用牙齿对他做了些野蛮的事情，赫敏没有那玩意儿就活不下去了。他对麻瓜的感激之情也就这么深，他只在乎这个。

"真可惜，我喜欢她。"

小精灵看上去很难过，就像有人告诉它魁地奇训练结束后不许它洗衣服。

"多比，你怎么认识布莱克夫人的?"纳西莎眯着眼睛，俯视着小精灵，看上去突然有20英尺高。

"多比...啊...咖啡!吐司!马上!"

他嘭的一声消失了。

"多年来我一直告诉你，妈妈，你应该给多比一只袜子，它是个疯子。"

"别厚脸皮了，亲爱的，你真是个典型的中产阶级。现在起床，穿上衣服，对那个...做点什么..."她指着德拉科裤子里的帐篷说。

**_"妈妈!不要看它！"_**

她翻了个白眼。"我以前什么没见过，亲爱的。你可是我生的。"

德拉科气得快昏死过去。

"恕我直言，母亲，你得他妈的出去。你要是还在这儿，我可不想为我兄弟今天早上的胡闹**做点什么**。"

纳西莎低声嘀咕着，"我可以把你带到这个世界上来，也可以把你从这个世界里带走"，然后马上离开了房间，随手关上了门。

德拉科高兴地叹了口气，想想他之前的万人迷手淫技术。他应该**想想什么**呢?如此多的选择，如此少的时间。

他应该想想赫敏，但是他不知道她的胸部是什么样子的，所以他只能即兴发挥。他可以想起昨天晚上做的那个愉快的梦，但他不想让自己失望，因为他知道现实中的赫敏根本不像和他订婚的那个梦。

德拉科做了所有男孩在想睡觉时可能会做的事，他只想着乳头。

她的乳房又大又满，又紧实，又甘美，粉红色的乳头在他的嘴里变硬。他没有精心设计一些场景，也没有想象她的眼睛，她发红的皮肤，她带着呼吸声的呻吟。他只想着乳头，这就是他所需要的，真的。因为...那是乳房啊。

"啊，行了，完事了。啊呀，多比拿给我那该死的咖啡呢?"

**_嘭_**!多比端着纳西莎点的可怜早餐出现了。它看起来像是为囚犯或医院病人准备的，而不是残忍的庄园继承人。

"多比带来了德拉科少爷的早餐。"

聪明的小精灵在餐巾下面藏了些东西，**也许**这能让他平静下来。

在茶壶里，多比把茶壶藏在餐巾下面，让德拉科吃早饭。因为多比在家养小精灵中是他妈的冠军和神。

"你真是太好了，多比。老伙计，我收回我说过的妈妈给你袜子的话。"

"什么?"

"什么都没有。走吧，多比，逗留是不礼貌的。"

"德拉科少爷，隆巴顿少爷说：'_狗屎很结实，要慢慢地打_'"它讪讪地教导他的主人。（我猜是指世上无难事，只要肯放弃）

"现在,多比。关于隆巴顿少爷，我一向是怎么说的来着?"

多比笔直地站起来，清了清嗓子，好像在背诵什么东西，其实它几乎记不起来了。

"_隆巴顿少爷是个娘娘腔贱货，是个没有才能的癞蛤蟆，人们对他好只是因为他长成了一颗最好的狗屎。"_

德拉科的脸上露出喜色。

"很好,多比,我认为这值得一试。"

他从床底下钻了出来，找到了霍格沃茨即将开学的课本。

"你可以做我的家庭作业，多比。"

他那该死的大眼睛——就像真的，是什么在魔法界、进化界或者天国里创造出这样一个生物?

多比望着他，满心欢喜。

"德拉科少爷，你和赫敏小姐结婚后，如果你愿意，我很乐意照看你的家，如果你允许的话，先生。"

"你有奶头吗，多比?"

家养小精灵看上去很困惑——这...就像...一种本来就不体面的生物的**超级**丑陋的表情。

"德拉科少爷是什么意思?"

"赫敏生我的继承人时，你能当奶妈吗?因为我们真正需要的只是那当中的一个，我不能让那些小屁孩让我年轻性感的新娘的胸部泄气，这个解释可以吗?"

只有他可以被允许吮吸它们。但是只有以...性的方式。

多比看起来悲痛不已，他似乎十分颓废，不管他对德拉科主人有多好，他都无法履行他的职责。

"多比无法给德拉科少爷和布莱克太太的两个杰出的孩子喂奶，多比现在要去把它的头放进烤箱里。

德拉科耸耸肩。"没有必要，但是没关系，我只是说，非常欢迎你过来为我们服务，但是你作为我们的仆人的第一件事，就是给我们找一个奶妈。你肯定能做到，对吧?"

多比可能患有躁郁症，说真的，没人能在这么短的时间内经历这么多的情绪。他对完成这样一项沙文主义任务（注1）的前景感到非常高兴。

"多比很荣幸——"

"多比，我不是有意无礼，但你现在能滚开吗?我得穿好衣服，至少要用一个小时来整理好头发，才能见到赫敏。"

"当然，德拉科少爷!"多比行了个礼，嘭的一声，走了。

德拉科叹了口气。"是的，他终于走了。"

小天狼星和赫敏坐在客厅里，等待德拉科的到来。纳西莎终于意识到了赫敏是个混血。事实上，在和她的狗饲养员交谈后，他们认为引入一些新的血液对血统是有好处的。谢天谢地，另一条血统线是她的子嗣。上帝保佑，别让卢修斯的后代再来一个**白肤金发**人了，她都快得眼盲症了。要是随了布莱克家那将也会很不错，至少他们有一个**无比****原始**的传统，用星座来给孩子命名。我的意思是，谁不想被命名为Caelum或Cygnus?有哪个小女孩没有梦想过被叫做"Cassiopeia"（注2），然后这样操场上的小男孩就可以叫他们"尿-尿"，还可以拉他们的辫子?这些名字**_一点也不_**令人生厌。

"茜茜"小天狼星假笑了下。"你看起来比以前更可爱了，那么你需要吸取多少灵魂才能保持年轻呢?"

卢修斯打断他，"天狼星，你操了多少狼?为了找到你的泥巴——"

"礼貌点，先生们。"纳西莎瞪了他们一眼，然后甜甜地看着赫敏。她为自己刚刚这么出色的表现而感到自豪，在小天狼星的论断面前她镇定自若，因为他绝对不可能知道她放在楼上梳妆台里的那罐婴儿灵魂面霜。每一个加隆都很值得。

赫敏觉得受到了侮辱，"德拉科会很快下来吗?我很想和他一起在花园里散散步，今天天气很棒。"有哪对17岁的夫妇不愿意在花园里散步，在户外**什么性爱**都不做呢?德拉科的球将会是灿烂的蓝色，以配合刚来的可爱蓝风铃。这只是简单的视觉-性爱-比喻。

"去吧,亲爱的。我叫他到外面来见你。"

她点点头。

赫敏向她未来的姻亲行了个屈膝礼，亲了亲她父亲的脸颊，然后向著名的马尔福花园走去。

女孩走后，卢修斯问:"天狼星，小伙子，像你这样有教养的纯血统的人怎么能和一个麻瓜结婚呢，更不用说还培养出了一个斯莱特林。"

"嗯，是珍的雌细胞干的，她喝醉了。我和莱姆斯把她带回家，和她做了些运动。后来我们发现她怀孕了，我知道那是我的，因为只有我进了她的阴户，莱姆斯进了她的嘴里，我...无论如何"他继续说，"好吧，在那之后，我做了正确的事，和她结婚了，当然是在她取消婚约之后。我知道她就是我的真命天女，因为我有一张像胡佛一样的嘴和三个洞要操。"

"真是浪漫",纳西莎嘲笑。"你有斯莱特林基因的精虫吗?"

"哦，珍真是个小荡妇，冷酷无情，雄心勃勃。说真的，如果她有魔力，她会生吃了你。"他现在很想念他的妻子。

"梅林，我现在就想操她。"

"她不会生吃我，因为我不会像那样荡来荡去。"纳西莎说。

卢修斯悲伤地望着远方。"她真的不喜欢，我试过了。"

"真是个耻辱，茜茜。你不知道你错过了什么，性自由是一种**解放**，到处都可以是鸡巴和阴部。"

"你会把这些告诉你女儿吗?"卢修斯问。

小天狼星哼了一声。"梅林,不会。如果你儿子用一根小手指在她的游泳衣上碰了下，我就把他的头扯下来，然后尿到他的喉咙里。"

"真是风度",纳西莎拖长了尾音。德拉科走到客厅，兴奋得见鬼，惊讶地发现他的未婚妻并没有在这儿热切地等待他的到来。

他走到他未来的岳父面前，用他最清晰、简洁、贵族的口吻说:"Ey bruv"（注3）

"妈的，你飘了（注3）。"小天狼星笑着说。他探过身来嗅了嗅德拉科的衣服，"隆巴顿"

"嘘！！"他激动地用只有他们俩才听得见的耳语说，"**我父母不知道我抽大麻_。"_**

"我们什么都知道，德拉科。我们都是消息灵通的人。"卢修斯傲慢地说。"作为斯莱特林的一员，你太显眼了，德拉科。"

赫敏翻了个白眼。"说实话,德拉科，我希望你不要抽烟。如果你每个周末都被关禁闭，你怎么可能成为男生学生会主席呢?"

_没有人看见她偷偷溜回房间。该死，她可真是个斯莱特林。_

德拉科并不是真的想当男生学生会主席，但他不想打破未婚妻的幻想。"别担心，亲爱的。"他说着，在她鼻子上敲了一下。

"我在花园里，但是那有那么多该死的地精，虫害也很可怕，还有孔雀操——交配的声音。"

她注意到不能在马尔福一家面前说脏话。

纳西莎惊恐地喘着气。"我们真应该解雇我们的园丁，不能让人们认为我们不比那些可怜的韦斯莱兄弟强多少，他们的花园破败不堪，到处都是猖獗的地精。"

德拉科耸耸肩。"如果你愿意，我可以为你做，妈妈。我很擅长破坏别人的帮助。如果你愿意，这个周-末我来做。"

纳西莎听到这个奇怪的字眼，紧紧地抓住她的珍珠。

"我亲爱的孩子，什么是'周-末'?"

赫敏在心里记着，当她成为了庄园的女主人，不要做一个被宠坏了的、脱离现实的小公主。

"德拉科，你愿意和我一起逛逛花园吗?"

德拉科点了点头，他希望她能让他摸她的胸部。但要是她不愿意，他就在花园里和她散步。

在花园里，赫敏长长的乌木头发前后摇摆着。德拉科他妈的不喜欢她在这个场合穿优雅长袍，他喜欢她偶尔穿一条麻瓜牛仔裤，至少他能更清楚地看到她的身材。尽管如此，他还是很喜欢她的制服裙和齐膝短袜。**偶尔**，她会放松警惕，而他会得到一个闪光的内裤。妈的，他最后一次看到她的腿是"有人"不小心把南瓜汁洒到她的腿上，迫使她脱掉膝盖上的袜子。

"德拉科?"

她轻轻地问道，然后把头靠在他的肩上。这感觉很奇怪，因为他不记得她有这么高。

"当我们的父母讨论了订婚合同的条款后，这一切都会作数，我会是你的..."

"你已经是**我的**了。"他说，一边吻着她的指关节。

他知道这样做是对的。女巫们的脑子里装的东西很血腥，她们让巫师们对她们说完全完美的事情，如果你做不到，你就会有麻烦。

"不，我的意思是**你的**。"她那泓巧克力色的瀑布(因为很明显)凝视着他头顶暴风雨般的天空，或者不管你他妈的想描述什么棕色和灰色的眼睛(作者：我个人认为这很奇怪...就像...我妈妈有一双灰色的眼睛，我很确定这意味着她属于魔鬼。因为该死的颜色类比，因为那个原因，因为德赫，因为这是一篇梗文。）

"我的吗?就像在..."

_神圣的性交中。_她说的是他想要她说的话吗?

"赫敏...你准备好了吗?"

"为了让你操我，是的。"

德拉科想在这种胜利的气氛中挥拳猛击，在狂喜中雀跃。

"我们去我的房间吧——**现在**。"

家长们在喝了第四杯火焰威士忌后开始捧腹大笑。

"好吧,好吧，我从来没有，落入那混蛋的圈套..."小天狼星说。他是唯一一个喝酒的人。"他妈的，茜茜，卢修斯。他妈怎么还没结束你们的婚姻?"他狡猾地转向卢修斯。

"我根本不相信，他看起来好像在某个时候只动一根或三根手指，我说的对吗，卢修斯?"

卢修斯白了他一眼，喝了一口。

"好吧好吧，我们称之为狂欢，并且是在DEs会感到无聊的时候。当我们身边没有女人的时候...我就是最好的。"

"你说得对，亲爱的，"纳西莎举起酒杯，为丈夫的评论祝酒。她完全喝醉了。

"他妈的",天狼星含糊不清。"我为什么在这里?关于嫁妆和签字什么的，妈的，为什么我要让我的宝贝女儿被吸进乱伦坑里?"

"她和德拉科彼此喜欢。"纳西莎耸耸肩说。

"是啊，这是**为什么**呢?"小天狼星问道。"我的意思是...无意冒犯...但你儿子是个花公子。我再说一次，没有不尊重的意思，只是陈述一个事实。赫敏是个可爱的小公主，而德拉科基本上是个人渣。我试图把她推向詹姆斯和莉莉的儿子哈利，你知道，我的教子，但她坚持说她喜欢德拉科。"

纳西莎又耸耸肩。"他好看。"

小天狼星嘲笑。"他是他妈的好看。我告诉你，他在阿兹卡班连十秒钟都活不了。像他那样的饭桶..."

他的目光不再集中，若有所思地咬着嘴唇。

卢修斯清了清嗓子。

"请你不要再卖弄我们的儿子，你未来的女婿了好吗?只是...你知道的，如果你不觉得你的要求太多的话。"

小天狼星假装投降，举起双手。"好吧,该死的好吧。对不起，我不知道你们这些人对那种事那么一本正经，我以为乱伦是你们这些人生活的目的。"

"小天狼星，亲爱的。"纳西莎说着，喝完一杯火焰威士忌，敲了敲杯子，示意她的堂兄要再斟满。

"没问题，谈判时间到了。"

他给她倒的比她应该喝的还要多。"赫敏继承了一大笔遗产，德拉科也有一大堆。如果你想让我签这份合同，把安迪的那份还给她。"

"那听起来像是我不打算做的事情。"纳西莎说。

"**得了吧**，茜茜!你嫁给了一条血淋淋的龙，他就像他妈的史矛革一样，盘踞在一座加隆山上。"

"你说什么?"卢修斯显得十分困惑。

"一些麻瓜的故事。珍在赫敏小的时候给她读书，关于侏儒和矮人——"

"无聊!"纳西莎说。

"我正想说。"她把杯子里的东西倒了回去。"赫敏读得太多了。"

卢修斯和小天狼星倒抽了一口冷气.

"什么?我们一致同意。"

**是时候了**，德拉科心想。因为他俩都盖着他的丝绸床单。他需要和妈妈谈谈这件事——它们太滑了，而且不透气。就像...说真的，就像富人睡在埃及棉上，而不是丝绸。

"你确定你准备好了吗?"**请务必准备好**，_他在想。_**我这么问只是想让你觉得我是个好人，但实际上我只是想把你身上的东西撕掉。**

"嗯，是不是得有一些热身活动？我们只是光着身子跳上你的床。"她犹豫地说。"也许是亲吻和爱抚?"

"好吧，我现在不打算进你的洞了，赫敏。我先计划了几件事，我们开始前我只是想问一下，因为我不想破坏气氛。"

她笑了。"你想得真周到。"

"我知道，"他吻着她的脖子说。"我很了不起，不是吗?"

她咬着嘴唇，享受着他的亲吻。赫敏·布莱克觉得自己是世界上最幸运的女孩。在马尔福的名字和她的名字连在一起后，她就会开始力求统治世界。卖弄风情的处女情节已经圆满成功，现在是抓住时机的时候了。她颤抖着，德拉科的嘴贴在一个乳头上。她现在又在想什么呢?

"啊,德拉科。这感觉..."很奇怪，这感觉有点奇怪，她不习惯这种感觉。如果他再这样做几次，也许会使她感到愉快，而她也习惯了那使她脊背发凉的寒颤，但是现在，她一感觉到那寒颤就眯起了眼睛。"很好，这感觉很好。"

**我他妈的太棒了。**德拉科一边把粉色的乳尖往自己身上蹭，一边想。**乳房，我爱死乳房了。大咪咪，小咪咪，圆咪咪，湿咪咪...啊，乳房！它们是我的最爱，它们几乎接近阴部的感觉。该死，我要吃了。她会紧得不舒服。**

又吸了几分钟的乳头之后，赫敏变得不耐烦了，而且觉得很无聊。

"德拉科,你能...也许...我不知道，摸摸我的阴蒂什么的。我已经湿了一会儿了。"

这就像他的梦一样，她想让他吃她的阴蒂。嗯...她也许没有说出来，但是她的眼睛告诉了他他需要知道的一切。她想让他把嘴对着她，**现在就要**。

"哦，那真有趣。"她试图放松下来，并告诉自己这只是前戏的一种形式。

感觉开始好起来了。是的，感觉真好。我什么时候能达到高潮?我应该有一次，我什么时候才能知道？

**好，很好。噢，太太太太好了！等等，那是什么...不能...思考了。**她呻吟着，吐出了她已知词汇中所有的脏话。她不完全确定发生了什么，但她认为她有她的第一次高潮。赫敏不得不克服这样一个事实:在那之后，他可能还想吻她的嘴。啊啊，拜托不要那样做。我不能尝我自己的阴部，就像...这很酷，这是相当合理的恶心，尤其当如果你是处女。

德拉科抬起头来看着她。"你来了吗，宝贝?"

她点了点头，喘着气，想找回她的呼吸。

"那是...哇，德拉科...那是..."

"好了，很好，你来了。"他微笑着说，一边爬上她的身体，在她的嘴上亲个不停。

**啊，啊，啊，啊，啊，啊。**

赫敏不像德拉科那样喜欢她的味道。**好吧，我想我知道我可以划掉我的遗愿清单上的女同性恋时刻，我无法踏过那些水域。**

德拉科得意地笑着，"现在轮到我了吗?"

赫敏笑了下，所有来自古老家族的女巫一学会走路就会笑。"当，当然"

**我们，德拉科想。口交！口交！口交！口交！我们! ! ! !**

德拉科头晕目眩地仰面朝天，按捺住了想要搓搓双手的冲动。

赫敏惊恐地看着那坚硬的附属物。我的嘴要放在那里?

"别指望奇迹什么的，德拉科。毕竟，这是我第一次。"

"是——是的——当然——别——别担心——你会——做得很棒"

他**真的**很想要那个口交。

"好吧。"她说，声音颤抖着。来吧,赫敏，你要把那个老二放进你嘴里，你能做到。她把它拿在手里，它抽搐着。

"唔..."**这样...张开你的嘴，就像...吞吐它吗?还是你舔它?一个人怎么吸鸡巴?我应该事先读一下这篇文章的!**

"我要开始了。"

德拉科点点头，脸上的笑容一直挂着。"只用亲亲它，从这里开始。"

她咬着嘴唇，弯下身子，试探地撅起嘴唇。她吻了一下，还不错。

"好了，现在舔它。"德拉科命令。

她照做了。

**还好，嗯，这并不坏。事实上，我有点喜欢我舌头上的感觉。**出于本能，她假装他的鸡巴是一个即将融化的冰淇淋蛋筒。舔了一圈又一圈，从底部到顶端，她甚至吸吮他的蛋蛋，就像融化的冰淇淋从甜筒底部冒出来一样。德拉科一感觉到她的舌头碰到他的阴茎就呻吟起来。

"哦,梅林,赫敏。把它放进嘴里，拜托。"

**_哇，我一定很厉害。我他妈的是赫敏·布莱克!我所做的每件事都是最好的，我在这场口交中像个摇滚歌手。_**

她张开嘴，吸了吸它的头。

德拉科的眼睛往后一翻。"喔喔喔，妈的，赫敏，感觉真好。"他用力地抓着她的头发。

她并不喜欢。不过，老实说，如果要这么做，他至少可以帮上忙，不让她看到。她抬起头来，"我很抱歉，你是不是碰巧有个马尾辫夹之类的东西?"

德拉科朝她眨了眨眼睛。为什么她在说一些与性无关的事情?难道她不知道世界上最重要的事情是她的嘴在他的鸡巴上吗?他摇摇头，"没有夹子。"

"哦，那你能做一只小羊羔，把我的头发挽起来吗?我不想让它沾上口水"

德拉科耸耸肩，"当然。"

"谢谢。"。她又回去干他的鸡巴，这还不算太糟。她把它带进带出她的嘴，偶尔吞下她的口水。他似乎喜欢她那样做，她认为这与她的嘴在他的阴茎周围收缩有关，但其目的纯粹是为了实用，这儿有那么多的口水。但他似乎越来越硬，越来越大，她的小嘴巴都快容不下了。

**_喔，天啊，她要吐了。_**

"唔哇"她把头拧向一边，使劲捂住嘴。

"对-对不起。"德拉科说，他完全没有意识到自己是如何镇定自若地为堵住她的嘴而道歉的。她所做的一切都让他感觉很好，他忍不住往她嘴里塞了一点。他希望她能把那些液体都吞下去，但他知道，如果没有大量的练习，她可能做不到这一点。毕竟这是她第一次。

"只是...你知道的...别这样做"她气愤地说，又继续把头埋了下去。在她再次把它吞进嘴里之前，她抬起头来，眼睛里充满了使命感地看着他。

"顺便问一下，你是不是快了?"

"嗯？"他愚蠢地问。

"你-是-不-是-要-来-了？"她淡淡地问。

他耸了耸肩。"我猜，我现在可能随时都能来。"

"那你为什么不呢?因为，你知道的，我的下颚无法创造奇迹。"

他扮了个鬼脸。"如果你确定要这么做的话，但是...这感觉真好，而且——"

"德拉科，你以前吸过鸡巴吗?"她眯起眼睛，有点生气。

他摇摇头，"没有。"

"那你不知道这会有多不舒服，听我的，来吧，快一点，拜托。"

他看上去有点内疚。

"好吧,好吧。天哪，我他妈的会来的。"

"谢谢，"她说，又把它放回嘴里。

"等等！"他说，"我不需要从你嘴里说出来。我不用进你的嘴，就可以直接上你，如果你真的准备好了。"

"我很确定，如果你从我嘴里进来，就等于**进了**我的身体，德拉科。"

他现在生她的气了。梅林，就在几秒钟前她把那张聪明的嘴用得比这好得多。

"你的阴部，我可以进你的阴部。"

她飞快地眨了眨眼睛，然后向他点点头。

"好吧。"

"好极了"他用略带鼻息的口气说。

"德拉科，"她的声音突然变得害怕起来，没有了平时那种居高临下的样子，"求你了，温柔些，我...我害怕。"

现在他觉得自己像个混蛋，他变得越来越下贱，而且自命不凡，但事实是她在拖延，因为她害怕。

"我保证。"

他又吻了她一下，示意她放心。

**_哈，味道还是和我的差不多。_**

她的表情有些痛苦，但还是答应了。

"躺下来，亲爱的。"他说。

他真的很想让这使她舒服些，尤其是在她刚刚送给他一个可爱的口交之后。她脸红得像个...像个处女，她给了他一个甜蜜的微笑。他小心地把睾丸头放在她的入口处。

"好吧，在这里，我会慢慢来。"德拉科连尖都没碰到，更不用说他的头了，她倒抽了一口冷气。

"太多了?还是太快了?"

"继续"

她咬着嘴唇试图掩饰疼痛。他顺从了她，把她往里塞。她紧紧地闭上眼睛，嘴巴抿成一条线。

"啊啊啊啊啊"

"我伤到你了吗?"

"嗯...是的，这他妈的很疼。"

"好吧,嗯..."

他应该怎么做?他应该出来吗?梅林，他真的不想出来。

"也许你只是需要适应它，如果太疼就咬我的肩膀，好吗?"

她点点头，已经开始希望这一切都结束了。当她想找到哪怕一点点勇气时，一滴小泪珠就从她的脸颊上滚落了下来。她多么希望他身上有一点点的这样的感觉。至少我之前给了他口交，也许他现在会早点来。德拉科挤进她的身体，直到全部都塞了进去。

妈的，她太紧了，就像...该死的，说真的，这是他的老二一生中感觉最好的事情。她也想要那种超脱的感觉，但事实并非如此。她希望这好歹能成为有史以来最伟大的一件事，但这他妈的糟透了。德拉科傻乎乎地笑着，好像这是他经历过的最好的一件事，这让她非常伤心，她觉得自己像个混蛋。还要多久感觉才会好?像他那样享受这一切，她是不是要求太多了?为什么女人们渴望一次又一次地这样做?除了明显需要延续人类的子孙之外。

德拉科慢慢地从她的下面钻进钻出，呻吟着，嘴里嘟囔着甜言蜜语。一脸虔诚，他好像在教堂什么的，让他感觉如此好让她感到强大。这种力量...这是她能理解的。这需要控制...这是令人陶醉的。**谁掌管着世界?女孩！拥有阴道是很棒的。**

哦,梅林。现在感觉有点好了。

等等，她...她不能。**_不，赫敏·布莱克，现在把这事抛到脑后。你不用插上电源，至少不是字面意思。_**

"我能试着在上面吗?"

**_什么？？？？_**所以，在第一次的时候绝对没人想到会这样。

"嗯...如果能让你感觉好点的话。"

西奥和布雷斯(因为谁他妈的在乎克拉布和高尔?好吧...让我们忽略这两个在整个霍格沃茨都和他形影不离，但令人费解的是，西奥和布雷斯实际上是他最好的朋友。但话又说回来，与诺特和扎比尼相比，谁会想到这两个笨蛋会给出性爱建议呢?西奥和布雷斯就像学校里的双性恋贵族。因为90年代充满了高度的性意识并且接受个体性行为，当然包括可卡因。实际上是死神和迷幻药贴上去的标签，至少在我上学的时候。但是有一件事是肯定的，那就是大麻**从不**过时。)如果他们知道他是一个多么讨厌的人，第一次就这样照拂她，他们绝对不会让他好好活着。

他翻了个身...**哇哦，潮湿的地方。**他的皮肤又冷又干，她笨拙地骑在他身上，她那可爱的、纤细的、十几岁的四肢突然乱跳起来。他抓住他的阴茎想让她沉沦。

不过...失败了。

再试一次。

还是...哎哟

德拉科咬了咬嘴唇。**梅林**，**好疼。**"宝贝，让我把它放进去一点，然后把你自己放低一点。"

"好吧"，她有点尴尬地说。她那女强人的虚张声势正在减弱。最终，他们一起成功了。当她坐下来打量他时，他高兴地闭上了眼睛，"哦，赫。"

她现在知道圣诞火鸡是什么感觉了。她待会到底该怎么挪动她的身子?她只是觉得很...很**...很完整。**

她确信自己在冒汗。

"宝贝，你还好吗?"

"你真是太...我好..."

他笑了。**_该死的又挺起来了!你一直知道你的鸡巴很大，现在你有证据了。_**

"让我帮你。"

他把手放在她的屁股上，把她的身体上下举到他的老二上。

**哦，真有意思，**赫敏想。

"哦！"她喘着气。"这个...这个我喜欢。现在她知道怎么动了，就像一个骑着马上战场的女王战士。德拉科是她的战马...或者...骑士...国王?他妈的不，他会有个像公爵那样的烂头衔，因为她是他妈的皇后。(作者们：公鸡，他是一只公鸡，面对现实吧。）

她不认为自己能从痛苦中走出来，但感觉确实很好。这完全不同于他对她的追求，这当然是一种后天养成的口味，但却以一种完全不同寻常的方式使人感到满足。

"嗯。德拉科,是的。感觉真好。"

德拉科得意地笑着看着她的乳房上下抖动，把她的身体移到他的鸡鸡上。**乳房啊**。

赫敏低头看着他几乎呆滞的脸，这比夺魂咒还厉害。阴部是目前为止最强大的魔法物品，现在就已经把他搞得昏头昏脑的了。

是的，她失去了贞操，她没有任何性经验，但她是个他妈的天才，能适应任何见鬼的环境。她动得越来越厉害，因为她觉得她的内壁终于松了下来，围绕着他的公鸡发出滋滋声。

她用自己能发出的最诱人的声音说:"德拉科，宝贝，到我这来。"

**_当然，我会来干你的。我愿为你做任何该死的事!_**

**_等一下，一不小心就任人摆布了，操，我还配得上斯莱特林吗?_**

**_谁在乎呢?我上了赫敏·布莱克，这对我来说已经足够好了_**。他心里想。

"是的,宝贝,是的。我来了。"

德拉科在她下面的动作变得更加有力和狂躁。他不再检查自己是否伤害了她，因为他脑子里想的都是一定要来，必须在我的公鸡上把珍贵的混血公主冲起来!

这正是德拉科所做的。

"梅林操他妈的，是的!!"

他紧紧抓住她的臀部，甚至没有听到她发出的一声尖叫。"噢啊啊啊啊，赫敏，真他妈不可思议。"

"是的，很好。"她说着，从他的阴茎上滑了下来。

"你来了吗，宝贝?"

她没有，但说实话，这没什么。她没想到她第一次就能做到，可能也第二次第三次也不能，或者从没有单纯的性交可以做到。但他不需要知道这一点，因为坦诚地讨论女性的性行为绝对不是健康性关系的基础。他还不如认为自己是个帅哥。

"嗯...是的，我来了。"

小天狼星点燃了一支香烟。"你们两个也没那么糟糕。"他舔了舔嘴唇，然后吻了纳西莎和卢修斯。"你们一开始都很僵硬，但我在茜茜和卢修斯走在后面之后，你们开始放松下来。哦，幸运，我现在这么叫你。你臀部很紧实，琼会喜欢的。"

"我知道你喜欢吃禁果。小天狼星，自从我们小时候一起洗澡后，我就没见过你的闪闪了。要是我知道..."茜茜假笑着。

"好吧，我已经有好多年没有肛交了。"卢修斯拍了拍小天狼星的屁股。"现在你的麻瓜妻子也...把她的全部都给你了。"

"当然，这正是我不娶纯血统的原因。无意冒犯，茜茜。"

他按了按她的胸部。

"珍是个怪人。"

"好吧。"纳西莎承认。"让麻瓜来玩吧。"

"现在?"小天狼星好奇地问道。

"无论何时。"卢修斯耸耸肩。"妈的，我们有段时间没看见孩子们了。"

"他们可能在做爱。"纳西莎冷漠地说。"那也是我在做的。"她咯咯笑了。"我们就是这么做的。"

小天狼星叹了口气。"那么，我想我要对你的儿子来点优雅的谋杀。"

卢修斯和纳西莎抱怨着他们的协议。小天狼星心满意足地靠在椅背上，抽着烟。

"等等，我又在这里做什么?"

"德拉科!醒醒!已经开始变动了！"纳西斯疯狂地把她的儿子从睡梦中摇醒。

"我他——"他的皮肤像月光一样闪闪发光。是的，他脸色苍白，从来没有焕发过**光彩**。

"对不起，我们以前从来没有告诉过你，孩子。"卢修斯的话听起来很可怕。

"妈的，现在又要做什么?"

纳西莎耸耸肩，"你必须找到你的伴侣。"


	4. 第三章 媚娃&灵魂伴侣

"**_我他妈的为什么会发光，你们他妈的又在说什么?伴侣?你什么意思，老东西，我背上是什么鬼东西??"_**

德拉科吓坏了。

纳西莎转向卢修斯，"我以为你告诉他了。"

"**我**？你是母亲，这是一件很有营养的事情。"他嘲笑，因为这是卢修斯最擅长的。

"你才是那个有媚娃血统的人，不是我。我连屁股也是纯血的。"她插嘴说，卢修斯的回答使她很不高兴，她低声嘀咕着:"我真应该嫁给我的堂兄。"

德拉科朝争吵不休的父母打了个响指。

"嘿!我他妈的能听见你们说话。谁来跟我解释一下这事？为什么你们俩都没提到我是个该死的媚娃?我似乎很有必要了解自己是个什么东西！什么样的父母才不告诉他们的孩子他们是一对有着愤怒问题和性瘾的伟大生物?？"

"哦，我们也不确定它会不会出现，就像脊柱侧弯或发际线后退。"卢修斯耸了耸肩，"恐怕你的发际线也会逐渐后退。"

(作者：可怜的汤姆·费尔顿)

德拉科看上去真的要哭了。他甚至小时候都没有哭过，但现在，作为一个17岁的孩子，他对自己头发的爱堪比对他老二的爱，他看起来随时都可能对塔尼娅·哈丁（注1）大发脾气。

"德拉科，亲爱的，请冷静。由于变化已经发生了，我们将提供克里夫笔记的版本（注2）。"

她试图表现得镇静些。"马尔福家有媚娃的血，因此他那令人讨厌的苍白的皮肤就是粉红得足以让你不被认为是白化病。哦，还有魅力，这就是为什么你有这么多追随者，年轻的女士们都喜欢围着你转。"

"她们是这样的？"卢修斯问。"我是说，是谁决定我们的儿子毫无理由地和女人相处得很好?他其实是个小混球。无意冒犯,儿子。"

纳西莎没有理睬德拉科的唾沫愤怒地飞溅。

"我不知道，卢修斯。他只是个金发帅哥，还是个有点坏的男孩，所以我想可以肯定女人喜欢他，权力，加隆，漂亮的脸蛋，擅长魁地奇比赛。我想一定是这样。"

让妈咪给德拉科留点儿自尊心吧，他需要这个来对付眼前的暴行。

"好吧。我是个狗日的媚娃。如果我是男的还是媚娃?会是veelo吗?这个词起源于拉丁语吗?如果有一个更男性化的词，我是不想称自己为女性的。"

纳西莎朝他咧嘴一笑。"你慌乱的时候，是如此的美丽，亲爱的。"

他勃然大怒，就像《指环王》里一个可爱、飘渺、略带女人味的莱戈拉斯（电影中的精灵王子），只不过是短发版的。(作者：啊！奥兰多·布鲁姆。在那部电影里太性感了！我现在就在想他，我们能把他想象成媚娃德拉科吗？)

"我不漂亮!!我是个男子汉！！并且很有男子气概，男子气概! ! !"

纳西莎笑了。"别说了，德拉科，亲爱的。你现在太可爱了。"

"一旦长出翅膀，他就会成为一个彻头彻尾的天使。"卢修斯咧嘴一笑。他脱下外衣，露出了自己的。"看，还不错。"

"哦,卢修斯...别在德拉科面前这样。"她眨眨眼。"回卧室去。"

德拉科看上去要吐了。"如果我现在能回到过去，重新开始念六年级，我会告诉黑魔王把他的消失柜塞进他肛门里去，因为我不在乎你们两个的死活!现在有人告诉我他们说我有个伴侣是什么意思，或者帮帮我梅林，我要把我的祖屋烧成平地!"

纳西莎咬了咬嘴唇，突然咯咯地笑了起来。"真可爱。"她走过去捏了捏他的脸颊。

现在，这个女人总是要在下午喝点东西才感到一点舒服，但德拉科肯定他妈妈在进入他的房间之前，已经搜查了药柜和吧台。

"您是我所遇到的最糟糕的母亲。"

"你的伴侣，我的儿子，那会是你灵魂的归宿。你从一出生就注定要和她在一起。她可以是任何人，在任何地方。这难道不令人兴奋吗?而且见鬼的，她可能已经结婚了，也可能很胖，还可能是一枚正义的手榴弹，但你仍然无法看着她而不去想和她发生性关系。如果你在二十岁生日之前找不到她，你就会死。"

"什么? ? ? ?"德拉科看起来已经准备好要杀了他的父亲。

"这是什么可怕的规则?？我他妈只有三年时间找到一个可能会在世界上任何地方出现的女孩，根本不可能!"

"是的。而且，如果你找到她，她拒绝了你，你也会死。"

"不过你不必担心，亲爱的。"纳西莎又说，"你可以用媚娃的'费洛蒙'来吸引她，她不会抗拒你。"（注3）

德拉科眯起眼睛。

"这听起来...像个可疑的强奸犯。所以你想让我站在对角巷的中间，释放我的信息素，然后吸引我周围所有的女人。如果他们是...麻瓜出身呢?或者更好，麻瓜?嗯?那意味着什么?有没有什么媚娃条款可以保证血液的纯度?嗯?给我解释!"

卢修斯耸耸肩。"不见得，我和你妈妈在一起很幸运。但说真的，德拉科，你的伴侣可以是任何人，我是说...任何人。她的年龄可能是你的三倍，或者是翻倒巷的妓女，泥巴种，或者是一个——"

"等等等等"

德拉科举起一只手，阻止他父亲继续说下去。

"泥巴种，就像...这可能是...我不知道，在我的脑海中..."他假装沉思了片刻。"格兰杰?"

"是的。我想，可以想得到，你的伴侣可能是格兰杰小姐。"

德拉科盯着远处，考虑着各种可能性。"我的伴侣可能是赫敏·格兰杰。"

"是的，或者她可能是个女店员，或麻瓜的皇室，或者是第三世界国家的乡村女孩，或者——"

"赫敏·格兰杰。她可以成为我的伴侣。"这他妈的太明显了，我的意思是，怎么可能不呢?他现在只想连续两个晚上和她上床。

纳西莎和卢修斯眼珠一转，会意地看了对方一眼。

"当然，亲爱的。"纳西莎说着，拍了拍儿子白皙的脑袋。

"你的伴侣可以是个泥巴种。"

"不是普通的泥巴种，妈妈。赫敏·格兰——"

"是的，是的，我们知道。"卢修斯说。"你知道，从现在开始你只有三年的时间，你最好把你尊贵的屁股从上床抬起来然后开始寻找。"

"我怎么知道是她?"

"她会闻起来会很不错。"

"闻起来不错?"德拉科皱了皱眉。"所有的女孩闻起来都不错，女生就是这样。"

"是的，但她闻起来会特别的香。你闻到她的味道就知道了，会...真的很香，该死的——"卢修斯手里攥着拳头，嘶嘶地喘着气。"相信我，儿子。"

赫敏·格兰杰正沿着对角巷走着，悠闲地穿梭在商店之间。她通常喜欢火速购物，但今天，她想慢慢来。在丽痕书店，她翻阅着最新版的《神奇动物在哪里》。她翻了一页，做了个鬼脸。

"媚娃是长着翅膀的可怕生物。相信芙蓉也是媚娃的一份子，这意味着她的祖父——"

赫敏想象她的脊椎上上下下地做着这个野兽般的动作。尽管如此，她还没有这本书，她想把它作为自己的收藏。她去买书的时候，感觉到有人在嗅她的脖子。

她猛地回过头来，是谁?不是别人，正是德拉科·马尔福。

"你闻起来还不错。"

他说这句话的时候，就像一个得了相思病的怪人。

他只是漫不经心地吸了一口她的脖子，仿佛那是新鲜出炉的烤面包。

她翻了个白眼，低声嘀咕了一句:"爬开。"

正当她转身离开时，感到有一双强壮的手臂在拽着她的背。她感觉马尔福在嗅她。"啊"他说，发出一种近乎痛苦的声音，就像一只受伤的动物。"做我女朋友吧，格兰杰。"

"你疯了吗，马尔福?给我滚开。"

"可你闻起来真的很棒..."他想了一会儿。费洛蒙！我可以释放我的费洛蒙!他拼命想着，试图弄清楚如何激活腺体，但他看起来就像在大便。

赫敏看上去不为所动。"让我走，马尔福。"

"不！"他暴躁地说，把她拉回来。

赫敏翻了翻眼睛，"你飘了（赫敏以为德拉科磕了药），不过没关系，但别把我扯进来，我不喜欢你。"

"我为你神魂颠倒，你就像毒品一样。"

"你就像过期的海洛因，马尔福。你俩都是我永远不会碰的东西。"

他假笑了一下。

"我敢打赌，如果我给你看看我的翅膀，你会允许我爱你。"

"翅膀?什么?"她回想起手里的那本书。"不，哦，绝不。"

她翻回到那一页，快速浏览了一下关于伴侣和吸引力的文章。"胡扯"

他用手指捻着她的一缕头发。"我真希望是你，格兰杰。我们就将会永远在一起。"

她冷哼一声。

"如果我拒绝你就不会，马尔福。"

"但你不能拒绝我。"

"我会死的。"

他撅着嘴严肃地说。

赫敏耸耸肩。"确实是，但我不喜欢你。"

"我想你至少是有点喜欢我的。"

他的眼睛睁得很大，充满恳求。来吧媚娃的费洛蒙，操你妈的。

"不，我真的不，我觉得你是个混蛋。"

她转过身来，避开他那可爱的小狗般的目光。

他嘲笑她的无礼。"问题是..."他的笑声变成了一阵大笑，"你在开玩笑。"

"我不是，我从来没有像现在这样不喜欢一个人。"

德拉科耸了耸肩，扭了下脖子，然后朝她走了一步。他的手指沿着她的下颚线滑下去。

"你像个小蠢蛋，承认吧，你爱这个正和你面对面的人。我是说，你的朋友们很好，但他们都是些混蛋，除了可怜的隆巴顿和可爱的托马斯。"

赫敏听了最后一段话，非常吃惊。"有趣的理论，我们以后再讨论。我还没喝咖啡，马尔福。现在还不到中午，我已经给自己找了个该死的灵魂伴侣。你至少给我十分钟来处理这件事。"

"咖啡，不错，我们去喝咖啡吧。我们的第一次约会，完美。"

他得意洋洋地笑着，伸出他的胳膊。

"不，不是约会，马尔福。是我要喝杯咖啡。你闻我的头发的时候，我已经选择了不打你的脸。这很难成为持久关系的基础。"

他耸耸肩。"关系就是建立在少量的基础上。"

"无论如何,马尔福。我要去喝杯咖啡。就你站在那儿试图不成为一个饭桶浪费的时间，咖啡因已经进入我的血液了。"

"但是我也喜欢咖啡。你是说我无权饮用双倍焦糖摩卡加额外的奶油和肉桂末吗?"

她冷哼一声。"梅林，你最喜欢喝咖啡了，不是吗?老实说，马尔福，我真奇怪你竟然喜欢女孩子，我一直以为你爱上了哈利。"

德拉科吐在了她的鞋子上。

当然，赫敏已经成年了，因此法律允许她在霍格沃茨之外练习魔法。她的鞋子并不贵，也不是简单的清理咒不能解决的问题，但这关乎原则。这是一个她无法忍受的家伙，他要求被允许闻她的头发，在她的脖子上啃咬，让她怀孕，最后再和她一起变老。他问这个问题就像人们问怎么在这该死的管子里航行一样漫不经心。他这么厚颜无耻，非但没有在向她求爱的极其艰难的战斗中采取攻略步骤，反而吐在她的鞋子上。

他一边擦拭嘴边的污秽，一边说:"对不起，我会给你买双新鞋，这是嫁给我的好处，我可以买很多鞋子，甚至让你自己的精灵给你做鞋子。但是，嘿，我喜欢乳房，丰满的乳房，阴门阴蒂也不错。不管你们怎么叫的...但我的意思是，我并不反对试验过程。我是说，我需要一个伴侣，因为我不能和一个小子交配，然后操他。当然，这不是伴侣。"

"想操那些小子们吗，马尔福?"她一脸坦然地问出这句话来。

德拉科咬牙切齿地说："不，我想操你，格兰杰。你应该让我这么做，我真的很擅长，这是我的基因决定的。"

"我拒绝"

"好吧，我父母告诉我的那些神奇的费洛蒙在哪里？我以为我应该是性感又不可抗拒的。我的意思，操，我真是太差劲了。"

她对他吼叫起来，"你要是用那些你血液里流淌的约会强奸药来对付我，我会毫不犹豫地给你一个阿瓦达索命。"

"好，行，我他妈的不用费洛蒙，真不敢相信。"

他瞟了一眼正在附近书架上放书的售货员。"女人,是吧?"

赫敏停顿了一会儿，觉得她现在不可能真正醒着，因此她的行为不会产生任何后果。

所以她给他的睾丸来了一脚。

他疼得弯下腰来。

"他...他妈的...好吧，"他说着，在附近的墙上敲了一下。"我应得的。"

"是的，不错，你应得的。"

没有费洛蒙。

或许是时候采取另一种策略了。

"嘿，格兰杰，你以前见过我的腹肌吗?"

"什么?"

"看吧，我知道你喜欢这款，你的理想标准。克鲁姆，麦克拉根，肉桂面团男孩，你还喜欢魁地奇球员。这意味着...你喜欢做个聪明的人，你喜欢摇滚的硬体。"

她耸耸肩。"是的。所以呢?"

他也耸了耸肩，脱掉长袍，在书店中央脱掉了衬衫。他就在那里，容光焕发，每一块肌肉都显露无遗，他看起来像米开朗基罗的大卫。附近的几个女人因为他赤裸裸的性行为可能已经怀上了。

"神他妈的。"这是她唯一能咕哝的。她讨厌自己的理想标准，他很容易利用。妈妈会喜欢的。

德拉科拍了拍手，一个自我击掌。这烂透了，但她还是想操他。

"好吧,你喜欢吗?准备好交配了吗?"

"你以为我是个蠢女人吗？你能试着追求一个女孩吗?梅林，我要的不只是一丁点腹肌，难道一点腹肌就够了吗?"

他耸了耸肩，"绝对的。你想让我看看你的乳头吗?因为我完全同意。"

她咆哮道："妈的，马尔福。你那么有钱!在要求一个女孩向你承诺她的一生之前，你为什么不先请她吃顿饭呢?你可以这样开始，哦，我不知道，就比如买这本书。你可以温文尔雅的说，'让我来吧，亲爱的'。请至少努力一下可以吗"

"你要我给你买这本书吗?"

他看起来目瞪口呆。他总觉得自己是个哑巴，媚娃转化会杀死你所有的脑细胞。因为老实说，他觉得自己跟克拉布和高尔一样笨。

她用手掌摸前额。"我可以买我自己的书，马尔福。这本书只是一个例子。"

"好吧，那我们来做这个，咖啡，购物，晚餐，会见父母，双方都见。"他看了看表。"是啊，我们一天就能搞定，完全可以，只要速度一点。如果你愿意的话，还有时间挤进一个便捷的床。"

在他不再是一个令人难以忍受的小贱人之前，她究竟还能骂他多少次呢?在这一天结束之前，她可能会明白。

她抿了一口卡布奇诺，心里在想，如果她给咖啡师多留几个加隆，他们是不是会让装砷的瓶子从马尔福的咖啡上滑过。他刚才耍了个可笑的小把戏，看上去对自己太得意了。当然，这是一个有点令人印象深刻的魔法，但它仍然让人很恼火。

"咖啡好喝吗，赫敏?"

她嘲讽他，"请不要叫我的名字。"

"你似乎不喜欢泡沫的形状。这是艺术，赫敏。"

"它是个老二，你让我的卡布奇诺迷上了迪克拿铁艺术，好样的。我不是在跟你说话。我的是阴道，看看我的内唇和外唇，看看那个可爱的小结节。"

然后他挑逗地舔着泡沫状的阴蒂，希望能吸引她，让她对他能用舌头做什么充满幻想。

"只是想让你知道，我知道所有这些部分的名字，并且我知道该怎么对付它们。"

赫敏确信自己身处某个扭曲的维度。一个纯血统直男、一个媚娃、一个痴迷于麻瓜出身的人、一个举止像神经过敏的瘾君子、一个十足的白痴。他参加过她大部分的N.E.W.T.水平的课程，她不记得他是这样一个惹人讨厌的人。但是，如果说他的舌头看上去不灵巧，不熟练的话，她就是在撒谎。

她翻了个白眼，"你真恶心，我无法想象你对我的吸引力会这么小。"

这是一次卑鄙的说谎企图，根本骗不了他。

"我需要再脱掉衬衫吗，赫敏?"

亲爱的梅林。"我为什么想要那样?"

他微微一笑。"我的大腿肌很不错，臀部很结实。你想去游泳吗?我有一个游泳池，你可以在购买前预览商品。触摸可选，但更可取。"

她对世界上最显而易见的事实感到震惊。

"我不能。我今天打算去见哈利和罗恩。"

德拉科用拳头猛击锤了下桌子，把桌子打得粉碎。

"我的。"

赫敏眯起眼睛。"嗯?"

"我的"，他说，眼睛里的光彩变暗了。

"什么?马尔福，你是不是中风了?"

"我的! ! !"

他从座位上跳起来，跳到她身边，用双臂搂住她，让她动弹不得。他的翅膀试图挣脱他的皮肤和衣服，占有欲的本能正在浮出水面。

"学个新词，你这个混蛋!"

德拉科瞪着她，尖鼻子变成了喙。

"不格兰杰，你是我的，求爱结束了。"

她翻了翻眼睛。"这是求爱?哇哦，幸运的我。还有，你怎么敢?"

"你跟我来。"他拉着她的胳膊说。

媚娃德拉科像尼安德特人的鸟一样，带着伴侣冲出咖啡馆，准备飞向天空。（注4）

他们来到庄园他卧室的阳台上。赫敏有点反感他会把她带到曾经受折磨的地方，因为她最终和他建立了仪式上的联系。它并不像那样富有诗意...反而...很操蛋。

"感受我的费洛蒙，格兰杰。感受它们!感受它们！"

"绝对不行，马尔——啊啊啊啊啊"她说，眼睛里充满了梦幻。

"你这个混蛋！"她的声音带着渴望，她显然是对德拉科媚娃的身体魅力起了反应，尽管她的大脑尖叫着要她把他变傻。他耀眼得像雪花做的石膏大卫，以及一个更大的睾丸。(该死，米开朗基罗，你的画室有多冷?对于这样一个有创造力的人来说，他当然缺乏想象力。）

秃鹰般的嘴和可怕的翅膀都不见了，只留下漂亮、光滑的皮肤、结实的腹肌和胸肌，还有随着每次低头和晃动而缓慢飘拂的头发，以及上帝雕刻的阴茎。

"我一直在梦见你，格兰杰。你梦到我了吗?"

她努力地给了他个白眼。

"我看起来像那种会被这种话骗的女孩吗?"

"不，你看起来像是我要咬她脖子的那个女孩，然后我们将永远在一起。"

在她提出抗议之前，他故意收缩了下腹肌。

该死的他! ! !我很喜欢那些肌肉。梅林，我想知道当我把舌头伸到他的每一块肌肉上时舌头下面是什么感觉——什，什么？？？我在想什么?

他的心里开始歌唱了，我很性感，我知道，因为，妈的这个女孩知道是怎么一回事。慢慢地，他又开始扭动自己的身体，就像《雷霆战警》里的澳大利亚帅哥一样。如果他一贫如洗，他完全可以不去做脱衣舞娘。

赫敏把手伸进钱包，开始朝他掷西可。

"噢!你在做什么?"

"巫师的钱还能以硬币的形式存在不是我的错，我不能'放其自由'而不伤害你。"

她露出的假笑告诉了德拉科他需要知道的一切。

他妈的是的，她想要我。

"我会让它对你这么好，格兰杰。"

"为什么要咬人?"

他把头歪向一边，有一会儿像只小狗。

"我要咬你?"

"但这是为什么呢?我的意思是，这会很疼。如果我已经是你的伴侣，你为什么还要咬我？如果你已经对我如此迷恋，我不确定我能承受你咬我的后果。认真点，想想，它，这个，是没有意义的。不管我让不让你咬我，我们仍然是伴侣。"

"等等，你还有这本书吗?也许里面有什么?"他抓起她的包，翻了过去。

"龙...单腿怪...大象...黄油奶嘴...神风特攻队...啊!媚娃，这里说了我无法控制它，就是说我们交配的...那一刻。"他窃笑着说。"我会本能地抓住你。"他抱歉地咬着嘴唇，眯起眼睛看着她。

"不骗你，我真的很想咬你。"

她对他眨了几下眼睛，然后耸了耸肩。

"如果你必须，你必须，就是,好吧...别让它那么痛，你能做到吗?"

"我无法保证，公主。"

"啊!你为什么要这么叫我?这儿没有该死的先例，我不是公主。我是赫敏，或者格兰杰。为什么你不能满足于这两个名字中的一个呢?我不是那种你喜欢给昵称的女孩。"

"那你喜欢我的王后吗?还是...我一直在读一本很棒的麻瓜奇幻书，他们管王后叫卡丽熙。她有龙，考虑到我的名字的意思是龙，它完全契合。"

"你在读《冰与火之歌》系列吗?"

她突然被书呆子的欲望所征服。"快带我去，你这个苍白的混蛋。现在带上我!"

他一拳挥向空中，跳了起来。

"好的！！！！"他一把抓住她的衣服，把它扯了下来，撕成了碎片。

"哇，真是幅好光景,卡丽熙。"

她穿着胸罩和内裤站在他面前，看上去有点生气。

"我喜欢那些衣服，马尔福。"

"他们看上去很糟糕，我们待会去购物，在我们——"

他停下来窃笑"交配之后"

他想象着要给她买什么衣服，一些低胸的衣服来炫耀那华丽的身材。

"你为什么不说再交配几次，马尔福，看看会发生什么?这不是血腥玛丽（注5），当你说三遍的时候，它不会出现。"

"好的，这个怎么样?要么你让我把你身上最后一块布脱掉，要么脱我的。如果我这么做了，我会用我给过的最熟练的吻来回报你，我说的不是你的嘴。如果你这么做，不管怎样，我都要吃你的阴部。"

他眼前闪现出许多奇妙的梦，梦见他吃了赫敏·格兰杰的阴部。他无法解释为什么，但他最近一直很想吃那个东西。

突然，她的嘴开始流口水，想取悦他。她经历了她一生中最强烈的似曾相识的感觉。

"我们同时来怎么样?我把胸罩脱掉，你把内裤脱掉，然后你吃我的，我吸你的?听起来怎么样，伴侣?"

她说话的口气听起来不像是个小伙子。赫敏格兰杰情绪低落，明白这里发生了什么。

妈的，她倒下了。

德拉科高兴得神志不清。"听起来真他妈聪明。"他说，眼里闪着饥渴的泪光。"我可以咬你大腿内侧吗？"

"我们见机行事如何?毕竟，我只是勉强喜欢你。即使那样，我也只喜欢你的一部分。你不觉得现在制定计划还为时过早吗?"

"公平，让鸡巴来说话，好吗?"他说出这句话有点畏缩。"上床去，让我尝尝你的味道。"这太好了。他一把抓住她的屁股捏了一下，让她知道是谁在控制局面。

她热情地弹了一下手指，脱下了胸罩，仰面朝天，摊开四肢，躺在他那张招摇的畸形床上。

她立刻皱起眉头做鬼脸。

"天啊，你的天花板上真的有镜子吗?"

"哦，你得抬头看看，我保证。"他一边说，一边从她身上爬过去，像猫一样迈着每一步，展示着他的肌肉。他转过身来，让他的屁股悬在她的上方，他的鸡尖逗弄她聪明的嘴，他傲慢地笑了一声，然后第一个跳进她的中心。

"操...你妈的"

当她的眼睛快翻到后脑勺时，她很难吸到他的鸡巴。从他发出的声音中，他和她一样享受着这一切。她可能很自私，把他想给她的每一分快乐都占为己有，甚至连舔他都不舔，但那就太卑鄙了。毕竟，她的舌头在下面感觉很好，他应该受到款待。她舔了舔嘴唇，贪婪地盯着嘴前那充血的附属物，然后张开嘴把它吞了进去。

"啊啊啊啊是的，没错，吸它,格兰杰。"

他在这种时候怎么说话?尤其是当他称赞她的时候，他的舌头还莫名其妙地在搅来搅去。

"去你妈的，味道好极了。我可以永远呆在这里。"

他往她嘴里塞了一下，提醒她要一起玩。他们俩都上了对方的嘴，当他往她喉咙里塞的时候，她几乎不能呼吸了。赫敏别无选择，只好用手指戳他的屁股来引起他的注意。但结果却事与愿违，他太喜欢了。听到德拉科·马尔福像个小女孩一样尖叫的声音，赫敏得意地笑起来。多么有趣，当她的手指在上面跳舞时，他就会发出这种声音。

"哦啊啊啊啊！"

"你喜欢吗?"

有那么一会儿，赫敏真希望自己有个鸡巴，至少是绑上去的。她打赌他会像专业人士一样接受，他看起来像那种人。但是唉，现在手指就够了。

"是的，请不要停下来。"他喘着气说。"当你用手指我时，请把我的鸡巴放回你嘴里。"

"这将会是你回忆录的书名，马尔福。"她打趣道，急切地答应了他的要求。

当她享受着她对他的力量时，他却被自己的快乐征服了，忘记了自己的任务是什么，这让她有些不痛快。

"好了，我该骑你了。妈妈的阴蒂要磨碎了。你不可能得到所有的乐趣。"

他撬开了眼睛，没有意识到自己的眼睛刚刚闭得有多紧。

"你准备好了吗?因为你知道那意味着什么。我的老二在你的阴部?"

她耸了耸肩，有点忘记了媚娃的事，因为她真的只想上床。就像摇滚硬迪克在阴部听起来像最好的该死的东西。哦，他有那些v型线(作者：你知道的那个理想标准!)，所以他的骨盆很好，可以上了，就像石头上的小麦。

他跳得很快，就像太阳马戏团的杂技演员。她有点震惊，因为他的脸突然出现在她面前...他们接吻了吗?她不记得了。但那是该死的时间问题，她很兴奋。德拉科立在她的入口处，他的尖牙开始露出来。赫敏瞪大了眼睛。

"哦,他妈的。我忘了——"

他把她牢牢锁住，因为他的犬牙咬进了她脖子上甜美的肉里。她的血涌进他的嘴里，带着咸咸的金属味，他呻吟着。对他内心的那个生物来说，这真是太令人满意了。

"噢噢啊啊啊啊! ! !你他妈的巨魔!那该死的很疼的!"

"啊啊啊窝堆堆堆不不起"

你知道的，在一个小时左右的极度痛苦之后，她很肯定他是在向她道歉，但听起来不太真诚。他一点也不后悔，他喜欢这玩意，毒液在她体内燃烧，但最终让位于兴奋。这是一种让荷尔蒙沸腾的方式，但是他妈的，当它终于开始的时候感觉很好。

她喘着气，放松下来，把腿张开，邀请他进来。

他一头撞到她身上，仍然没有挣脱她的脖子。他只是想同时品尝她的味道，给她带来快乐。他知道毒液确实起作用了，给它注射的时间越长，它在第一次交配时的感觉就会越敏锐。

赫敏的脑子里几乎全是浆糊。就好像她能感觉到他阴茎里的每根血管，每一个脊背和凹斜都从里面爱抚着她。他的手放在她的乳房上，让她着了火，当他的拇指擦过她的乳头时，她无力阻止波动的高潮像他妈的海啸一样袭击她。

德拉科对自己说，媚娃的力量真他妈了不起，他想延长自己的高潮，但她还没完，她继续在他身下摇晃，感激地捏着他的屁股。当她的手指再次碰到他的混蛋时，她脸上掠过一丝厚颜无耻的微笑。

"噢我的上帝他妈的操！！！"他所有的魔法和精液都流进了她的体内...他们忘了戴套。那些神奇精液只有一个目标，伴侣生育，更多奇怪的媚娃宝宝。

赫敏把他推开。"如果你把我撞倒，我会在翻倒巷里找到最大、最可怕、最暴力的假阳具，然后我就会毁了你的生活。"

他本能地捂住屁股，以保护他那宝贵的皱巴巴的小洞。他喜欢被塞满屁屁，但没那么喜欢。格兰杰小小的手指在那个神奇的地方抚摸着他——是的，巨怪啄木鸟和半人马公鸡赫敏斜视着他。

"当我用手指操你的时候，你确实发出了最悦耳的声音。"

他脸红了。

"你是我的伴侣，赫敏。"

她耸耸肩。"好吧,我猜。"

"德拉科。醒醒。"纳西莎甜甜地叫道。

"记忆的错觉，又他妈来这一套。"他伸懒腰嘟囔着。

"言辞，亲爱的。化装舞会之前我们有很多事要做!每个人都要来我们家，这将是一个值得铭记的夜晚。"

"化装舞会，为了万圣节?有点陈词滥调，你不觉得吗，妈妈?"

"哦，你知道什么是陈词滥调吗?"

Notes:

注1：Tanya Harding：一部黑色喜剧的女主角。（片名叫《I,Tanya》）

注2：《克里夫笔记》：美国套书的名称。指把精炼提纯，用几十页精华笔记的形式呈现给读者。原文指应付事件专用。

注3：费洛蒙：一种生理上产生的信息素

注4：尼安德特人：一种原始穴居人.

注5：血腥玛丽：一部恐怖说法，念到第三遍的时候就会以失去灵魂为代价。


	5. 第四章 化装舞会&美丽的误会

Day4.化装舞会/美丽的误会

德拉科挠挠头，不知道晚上会发生什么事。他不得不戴上面具(或者人们所说的假面)，剥夺这个世界对他美丽的想象，这似乎有些残忍。至少他的面具上没有带子，并且他还能神奇地把它固定在脸上(因为如果他妈的不这样做，他的面具怎么还能戴在脸上呢?我不知道...在黑暗的角落里遇到一个人，然后和她在那做些不可描述的事情。)，这样就不会弄乱他完美的头发。

不出所料，纳西莎使出浑身解数，这里有威尼斯的奴隶劳工手工缝制长袍和面具，我的意思是帝国统治下的麻瓜，我是说...嗯是的，麻瓜们不顾自己的意愿，做了各种花哨的驴面具(或者说是因为花哨才戴的假面具)，但天哪，它们真漂亮。

它像个波西王子一样用手指抚摸着那件精美的天鹅绒长袍，然后把它们贴在自己的皮肤上。他一直在锻炼，而且看上去效果很好。

他大声对妈妈说:"嘿，妈妈!明年我们的主题应该是酒神节。我们只需要葡萄和宽袍子！"**_还有一大堆酒和狂欢_**。他想象着，女人会怎样用她们那轮廓分明的小鹿模样，在庄园里走来走去，给他喂葡萄，把他的头埋在她们的膝盖里，身上只有几块薄纱。

也许她们甚至可以扩大社交圈，把巫师社会的新晋人士包括进来，比如赫敏·格兰杰这样的人。在过去的三个晚上，她一直萦绕在他的梦里，他醒来时发现床单上粘满了湿乎乎的东西，他认为这为她赢得了在半裸状态下喂他葡萄的权利。

老实说，在奥林匹斯山上的诸神中，酒神狄俄尼索斯最值得赞美。(有趣的理论,喵！我在想，为什么这个上帝对你来说特别突出。葡萄酒和丰饶，他的目的就是让你醉得烂醉如泥，他是我的英雄。)(我们心中都有一个英雄。)(听着，如果你愿意的话，你的笔名可以在故事的后面出现。)(我很好。取笑我的笔名比什么都容易，我喜欢别人叫我MoB,所以我完全鼓励你们所有人都这么做!)(加入暴徒吧，小婊砸们)(臭名昭著的暴徒，孩子们!)（注1）

所以，是的，德拉科正在为他妈妈的化装舞会做准备。他的母亲像女神一样闯进他的房间，开始了为时一个小时的例行公事。

"德拉科,亲爱的。你还没准备好?"

德拉科在派对前的第一个小时就开始护肤了

"妈妈！"

他把自己的脸藏了起来，他的脸蒙着一层绿色的已经干了的硬壳。

"那不是我希望你戴的面具，德拉科。"

"**哦，天哪，妈妈!我喜欢因为它能使我的毛孔最小化！！"**

壁炉里传来一声怒吼，西奥多·诺特和布雷斯·扎比尼从绿色的火焰中大摇大摆地走了出来。为了突出摩卡皮肤和金色眼睛，布雷斯穿着黑色和青铜色的长袍，华丽的羽毛从假面/面具中探出来(我们已经决定一致的拼写了吗?啊！)(它不叫假面具。)他看起来像棒子上的性爱。西奥穿着一身由绿色、铜和黑色亮片组成的长袍，配以蛇皮和鳄鱼皮，给人一种爬行动物的感觉。如果德拉科是个纨绔子弟，也得算上他们俩，他们看起来很帅。

"德拉科，还在做保湿?"

西奥笑了，然后转向他身后的马尔福女主人，眨眨眼喊道，"茜茜"。

"不,西奥。我在修毛孔。保湿是下一个。你想笑就笑吧，但想要看起来这么漂亮需要时间，没有人的皮肤是天然的瓷器。"

"我告诉过你要换成韩式的，德拉科。"布雷斯取笑道。"它比你那昂贵的法式大便更快更有效。"

"如果我放弃法国护肤品，我的祖先就会从坟墓里爬出来，在我身上拉屎。"

"这真是一场正式的自以为是的谈话，我不想参与其中。"

西奥翻了个白眼，把一只胳膊伸到纳西莎背后。

"所以，卢修斯还在阿兹卡班?"

布雷斯加入西奥和纳西莎的行列，补充道。

"我们当然希望如此。"她咯咯地笑着说，"别当着德拉科的面，孩子们。"

德拉科咆哮着，带着他那有鳞的、干燥的绿色面具(这次不是假面)，他就像一条化身恶魔的蜥蜴。

"别逗我妈妈笑了，这他妈的很奇怪，我禁止。"

"茜茜。"西奥在她耳边呢喃，"我想我们还有，哦，嗯，三个小时后德拉科的皮肤例行检查就结束了。你能想到我们能**做些什么**来打发时间吗?"

"我们来的太早了，但是如果**有什么**，我们的意思是说我们能做些什么来帮助准备这个派对，我们很乐意帮忙。"布雷斯慢吞吞地说。

"我的手很灵巧。"西奥在她耳边小声说。"我能说这么多语言，或者说是**舌头的语言**，如果你愿意的话。"布雷斯说着，把纳西莎夹在他和西奥中间。

"**嘿,妈妈！**在阿兹卡班，亲爱的老爹旁边有一间舒适舒适的牢房，你觉得怎么样?因为如果你决定在你的派对上进行一点法定的强奸，你就会得到这样的结果。"德拉科说，一边翻开覆在脸上的面膜，露出了不那么迷人的、染红了脸颊的褐色。

"德拉科，你是唯一的未成年人。"西奥纠正他。

"我的生日是两周前，布雷斯和格兰杰同一天生日。"

实际上，没人在乎你们俩是什么时候出生的。"德拉科说，"这和你们无关，这是我和我所作出的努力，消失在一个默默无闻的黑夜，这样我就可以'正常'点，没有人会把我当作一个婴儿食死徒。也许，只是也许，我能在这一次找到真爱。"

在这座巨大的房子里，一只蟋蟀选择了这个时候开始哼唧。

"来吧男孩们，让德拉科结束对'真爱'这个模糊概念的修饰和幻想吧。我想有些装饰品需要拿下来搬到别的地方去。"

纳西莎拉着两个年轻人的手，穿过走廊。

"我一点也不在乎。"德拉科嘟囔着，暴躁地把海蓝之谜（奢侈化妆品牌）擦在脸上。他叹了口气，从各个角度审视着自己的脸。

"这个世界不配拥有我。"

几个小时后，德拉科从他的房间里走出来，看起来就像童话里走出来的王子。他无法忍受将自己的美丽隐藏在世人面前，所以他选择了戴着一根式面罩的薄带子(尽管这条带子贵得离谱，是由麻瓜威尼斯人精心制作的)。但是，当然，你仍然可以看到那些该死的东西，因为除了德拉科·马尔福，地球上没有人还有一双银色的眼睛。他是个与众不同的人，如果他认为没有人会认出他来，那他就是在开自己的玩笑。

他在舞厅里碰见布雷斯和西奥，两人都耸了耸肩，略显凌乱，互相回避着对方的眼睛。

"我看起来怎么样?"德拉科问，在他们跟前兜了一圈，旋转着，好让每个角度都能看到他的壮丽。

"如果我像你这样扭，我会让你把我打飞的。"布雷斯说。

"去你妈的，布雷斯。我妈妈说了谁今晚要来吗?"

西奥都在偷笑。"她的嘴快装不下了，不能背诵客人名单给我们听。"

德拉科盯着他们，"如果你再提这件事，我就把你全家活活烧死。"

"粗鲁。"西奥说。"我想你妈妈可能说过要给霍格沃茨一年级的同学们邀请函，因为'永远不知道谁有一天会成为重要人物'"

"有趣..."德拉科思考了一会儿。

"你觉得格兰杰会来吗?你如何评价她的洞察力?从1到10 ?1是露易丝·莱恩（**_DC超人的女朋友_**），10是夏洛克·福尔摩斯。"

"好吧。"布雷斯搓着下巴说。"一方面，她应该是最聪明的女巫，在我们——"

"**他妈的该死**，别说那句话。"德拉科生气地说。当人们这样称呼她时，他基本上是鄙视的。它老套得像狗屎一样。

"嗯...但是，另一方面，她和波特、韦斯莱在一起已经快七年了，她**还是**没有意识到他们俩都是大混蛋。"布雷斯认为。

西奥拍了拍身子，"有人看见我的魔杖吗？"我记得，我把它变成了棍——算了。在你妈妈的房间里……我的意思是……我知道它在哪里。"

德拉科沉默了一会儿，脸上完全没有表情，然后举起魔杖，无声地对西奥施了一个咒语。

"你放火烧我，你这该死的白化病狗娘养的！"

"我警告过你。"德拉科说，对跟他们交流感到厌烦，于是朝点心走去，甚至没有注意到布雷斯施清水咒去救西奥。

"我现在需要一件新衣服，还好茜茜准备了额外的。"

西奥本可以因为笨得出奇而阉割自己了。他叫来一个家养小精灵幻影显形，以免德拉科再次给他施咒。布雷斯走到德拉科跟前，德拉科正给自己倒了一大杯酒。

"你没必要这么做，伙计。"

德拉科耸耸肩。"看看我脚下这片该死的土地，它是一片不毛之地。"

号角吹响，客人们开始一个接一个地走下大楼梯。

然后她来了，一定是她。她穿着一件金光闪闪的长袍，棕色的卷发别在头上，用红丝绒、玫瑰和丝带装饰的面具让舞厅另一头的他惊叹不已。(**_作者：我基本上把赫敏描绘成了贝儿，枪毙我吧。)（做你自己吧）_**

德拉科看到她戴的面具是那么可爱，不禁轻轻地笑了起来，好像她并不像他那样与众不同，她真的以为没人会知道是她吗？他有两种选择：（1）他可以采用他的方法，像个混蛋一样对待她，让她知道他马上就认出是她；（2）他可以假装不知道她是谁，然后向她求爱。

他选（2）实际上，这根本就不是一场比赛。第二种选择带来了令人愉快的可能性:如果你明白我的意思，他可以说服她跟着他去一个安静的地方，最后丢掉自己的魔杖。他渴望知道她是否如他所梦想的那样好。

赫敏环顾四周，希望能看到她的朋友们，但该死的，她在进入庄园前丢了一个隐形眼镜，没人知道她戴着它们，甚至没有人看见她戴着老花镜吗，她直接戴上了隐形眼镜。噢，昨天在魔药课上发生了严重的事故，她几乎什么也听不见。

"你看起来很孤独。"

一个柔滑的、丝质的、模糊的、肮脏的声音在她耳边低语。

她转过身来，面对着那个声音的主人，看到了她所见过的最漂亮的男人。也许是这样，他脸上戴着一根薄薄的石膏带，很明显，**_她根本不知道他他妈的长什么样，因为那是脸上唯一能辨认出来的部分！！_**他那银白色的头发，银灰色的眼睛，傲慢的庞塞式的姿态对她来说像谜一样。他会是谁呢?这样的一个谜，谜一样的感觉。她必须认识这个神秘的男人。

"**什么？！"**她对着他的耳朵大喊。"**我听不见，芬尼根昨天是我的搭档，大锅爆炸，什么也听不见，你能用你的魔杖写吗？"**

行啊，他所有的精彩台词都毁了。我猜他将不得不依靠肢体语言。他把她搂进怀里，他们开始在舞厅的地板上翩翩起舞。

"**我认识你吗？你看起来和闻起来都很熟悉，我看不清，我的隐形眼镜不见了！"**

他抑制住了想皱眉的冲动。如果他的梦中情人看不见他，就无法欣赏这幅画报，那么看起来这么漂亮又有什么意义呢?他拿起魔杖，写着:**_Y-O-U-R L-O-S-S P-R-I-N-C-E-S-S，I- m A F-U-C-K-I-N-G V-I-S-I-O-N-!（你是迷失的公主，我是个该死的幻影）_**

他对自己很有信心，所以看上去充满自信还有男人味。他会是谁呢?她知道的人当中谁可能会对自己这么有信心呢?真是个谜。

"**为了性交你没必要这么混蛋，如果什么都不知道的话，我会认为你要么是马尔福，要么是麦克拉根，甚至可能是麦克米伦，他们都是马屁精，但由于我无法充分利用我的感官，我没办法证实！"**

他局促不安地来回扫视着。"**_那-有-什-么问-题？我 听-说-德-拉-科-马-尔-福-在-卧-室-里-可-是-充-满-男-人-味。"_**

_这太奇怪了，他**可能**是谁呢?_

"我还听说他花在脸上的时间比前戏还多！"

人们向他们投来了怪异的目光。

德拉科翻了个白眼，意识到是时候采取另一种策略了。

"**_你-今-晚-看-起-来-很-漂-亮。"_**

"哦!我的耳朵通了！你能看看吗?上帝！我的喉咙好疼，一定刚刚是声嘶力竭地尖叫。好吧，那太尴尬了，我很抱歉。"她不好意思地说。

"谢谢你的夸奖。"

德拉科做出最迷人的笑容回答她："别担心，你一点也不烦人，也不尖声尖气，我可以整晚听你说话，任何音量都可以，真的。"

其实他自己的耳朵还没有从她在他耳边尖叫的声音中恢复过来，他希望这一切都能显得温文尔雅，如丝般柔滑，因为除此之外，他一无所知。

她叹了口气。也许他很帅。谁知道呢?这面具，假面，无论什么，要是她知道他长什么样就好了，要是她能看见她**看不见**的那一寸脸就好了，这样她就能完全知道这个神秘的人是谁。

"我觉得我认识你很久了。梅林，要是我没丢隐形眼镜就好了，我总是带一副备用的，但是我换了手提包。"

那是因为她该死的早就认识他了……至少从他们11岁开始。

他笑了。"你看起来不像那种经常参加这种舞会的女孩，你似乎是那种宁愿整个晚上蜷缩在火炉前读一本好书的人。"

**他很了解我**，这会是命运的安排吗?她是这个年纪最聪明的女巫，从他的声音、身材、身高、体格、明亮的金发、眼睛，以及他苍白、瘦削的脸的其余部分，他妈的完全猜不出这个人是谁。要是我知道就好了。

德拉科暗自窃笑。在1到10的范围内，铁定是露易丝·莱恩没错了。她一定是被黄鼠狼多年来对他的漠视给困住了，这也是他把克拉布和高尔踢走的原因，那是会传染的。他想知道她是不是已经喝醉了，或者是喝多了，失去光学辅助设备真的会对她的观察力产生那么大的影响吗?嗯，他打算把那些玩意儿全部毁掉。

"你看上去像童话里的人物。"

他试图用一种能引起她注意的音量性感地说，因为他有点害怕小声说话，他不能百分之百地肯定她的听力完全恢复了，整个窃窃私语的过程将会被浪费掉。

"是呀。"她停顿了一下，"因为确实如此，我让人把我的礼服仿照我最喜欢的仙女公主做的。她喜欢读书，能看到每个人的优点。"

"真有意思。"他说，在她开始滔滔不绝的时候，他的注意力渐渐放到了别的地方。

"愿意和我一起去一个安静的地方吗?这里的噪音不可能对你敏感的耳朵有好处。"

**_他想得真周到。_**

"我希望我知道你是谁，我觉得梦里有些东西，已经困扰我好几个晚上了。"

"或许是三个晚上?"他暗示地问道。

"你怎么..."她看起来很惊讶。"我每天晚上都做这些美妙的梦，但由于某种原因，我并不真正喜欢和我在一起的人，但性是美妙的。我每天早上醒来都不知道那个人是谁，但我在现实世界中寻找他，因为，**他妈的**他知道怎么吃阴部。"

"我能告诉你一个秘密吗?"他轻佻地问她。

"真正的他也知道怎么吃阴部。"

她像在书店里的贝尔那样对他微笑。"神秘的陌生人，我愿意和你去一个安静的地方。但是你知道马尔福庄园附近的路吗?据我所知，这里相当的大。"

他窃笑起来。"它**是**很大，你很快就会知道的，我的甜心。"

"什么？"

"我的意思是，是的，我认得路。"

她叹了口气。"你**可能**会是谁?"

她的大脑无法运作，模糊的视力却使她的状态比任何时候都要好。她的头在隐隐作痛，但那个神秘的人确实使她神魂颠倒。

"你知道图书馆在哪里吗?我一直想在图书馆做爱。"

"你的玫瑰花蕾一定是我的。"

他抓住她的手，把它们从他的蛋旁拖开。

.

"好了，美女，想喝一杯吗?家里的吧台应有尽有，令人印象深刻。我不太确定怎么会有人在喝醉的时候读书，但我听说有一些非常棒的作家在喝醉的时候写作。我相信是海明威创造了这个短语'喝醉时写作，清醒时编辑'**_(作者们：或者以我们为例，喝醉时写作，根本不要编辑，发布我们已经醉了，一直发。)_**

"是的,是的,是的，我来这里是为了性，神秘的陌生人，不是阅读。"

这是她有生以来第一次能这么说，感觉真好。

突然，德拉科怀疑这才是真的是格兰杰。在第七层地狱里，她是不可能把读书当垃圾扔掉的。然后他看着她。身材娇小，喜欢摆架子，卷发，棕色的大眼睛，低沉的声音。是的，这是她。

他迫不及待地想操她了。

"我等不及要操你了。"

她笑了。"噢，你，真贴心。"

他跪下来，爬到她宽大的长裙下。它把他完全吞了进去，布料有很多层，褶饰也是。该死的公主裙。他再也不能只看着别人而不感到难受了。当他终于在衬裙下找到她的娇小的身体时，他为她穿着漂亮的内裤而兴奋不已。因为如果不是那样真的会破坏幻想，华丽的裙子和肮脏的奶奶内裤。来吧女孩，机灵点儿，不过是些漂亮的裸色蕾丝。**不要**红色，**不要**绿色。合理的颜色才不会与高雅的服装相冲突。

他轻轻地把她的两腿分开，敦促她的脚挪开一点。德拉科轻轻地把花边挪到一边，把手指伸进去，放到唇边。味道比他的梦还要好。他把嘴唇贴在她的下阴唇上，享受着这一刻。他的舌头慢慢地伸了进去，逗弄着她，希望她向他乞求。

"哦,Person!Person！是的!就在那儿。"

赫敏呻吟着，真希望她知道他的名字，这样她就可以尖叫了，不过她还是勉强忍住了。

他皱了皱眉。她可以说"宝贝"，"性感"或者"美少年"，反正直接不说"Person"。这种模棱两可的说法让他有点厌烦。我无意冒犯非二元性别群体，但德拉科真的为自己是一个男人而不是一个人而感到自豪。与此同时,来吧！真的，她该死的怎么会不知道他是谁？

"操他妈！是的!在这里!不要停止。"

梅林，她很脏。"操他娘的"比说"Person"要好得多，但接着他的心思就转到布雷斯和西奥身上，他那雄心勃勃的老二也软了下来。他尽了最大的努力重新回到野味中，把她吃下去，用手指抚摸着那漂亮的粉红色咪咪。他小心翼翼地把她的一条腿搭在肩上，用一只手扶着她。有了额外的稳定性，他直接埋头进去，不断发出像是咀嚼食物时的那种声音。他记得他还戴着面具，好吧，这并不碍事。没有必要把它脱下来。

"我要狠狠地操你的脸！"她尖声叫道，把她的隐私部位在他那张干净的脸上磨来磨去。

好好好好的，他的老二又开始工作了。德拉科一边抚摸着自己，一边撇着嘴去做他的工作，这让事情变得更困难了。因为，他真想对所有书柜当中的这一个骂个没完没了，这比他看过的所有图书管理员的色情片加起来还要火辣。

"用手指使劲按，**就这样做**!"

萨拉查的惩罚，她很专横。如果他的大脑没有那么专注于她(应该)聪明的脑袋瓜的话，他可能会感到震惊。当他的手指加快速度时，他所能做的就是服从命令。

"我喔喔喔呜呜呜呜啊啊啊啊！"她嚎啕大哭，把她的阴蒂撞在他瘦削的脸上和长长的手指上。她的下阴吸住他的手指，他继续舔她，直到她把他的头推开。

他抬头看着她，性感、灿烂地笑着，抹去了脸上的女性液体。

"说大声一点，公主。我想厨房里的家养小精灵没听见。"

她喘着气，从快感中慢慢清醒过来。**_这个神秘的人可能是谁?_**他看上去那么面熟，但不知怎的，她却忘记了他的身份。德拉科挣扎着脱下那件厚重的衣服，鼻子对着她的鼻子。如果他们的眼睛离得那么近，她肯定能猜出来。

"你就像一个梦，你是谁?"她伤感地说。

就是这样，她得到了快感。那是她唯一弄不明白的地方。洛夫古德，洛夫古德可能偷了她的纱布什么的。**_因为赫敏·格兰杰不可能认不出我是德拉科·马尔福，因为她发现了一条蛇怪在管道里爬行，而当时，哦，好吧，嗯，最伟大的巫师们也认不出斯莱特林的怪物。但她不知道她在和谁上床?她是如此如此的兴奋。_**

德拉科与他的意识作斗争。**_我能这样做吗?当她甚至不知道我是谁的时候，我真的能和她上床吗?我真的要这样利用她吗?_**

她把手伸进他的裤子里，抚摸着他的勃起。

他开始不停喘气，**_操他妈是的!我能，我还能操死她。_**德拉科不得不用魔杖把那件衣服的大部分举起来，所以他把她举到最近的书架边上。他打算把她操舒服一点。

"你的下阴是我吃过的最美味的，所以他妈的，你知道我现在有多想要你吗?"

她贪婪地咬着自己的嘴唇(**_作者：这是些大话，醉鬼)(我对自己的使用并不满意，但它是个小瑕疵，挺酷的)_**，而他无力阻止自己发出的呻吟。

"你想要吗?"

"哦,他妈是的。"

他们没有脱下衣服或面具，只是阴茎对着阴部，衣服扔在一边。他是如此渴望，他甚至没有等待她给他口交。他该死的的喜欢那些东西，但他**真的**想在书堆里操她。这是工作狂恋物癖的一部分，它很符合美学。

"**哦,格兰杰。**你的感觉真好。"他对着她的脖子呻吟道。

"所以你，你...等等，起来。"她停了一会儿，看着他的眼睛，想把他看清楚。

"你...你知道我是谁?"她喘着气说。

"你真的还没搞清楚我是谁吗?"

他继续进进出出，他的鸡巴被她弄得湿漉漉的。她眯起眼睛，迫使自己把注意力集中在眼前。棱角分明的五官，苍白的皮肤，金色的头发，灰色的眼睛，又高又瘦，肌肉发达的探索者...

_**该死的**他到底是谁?_

他叹了口气，仍然不停地猛撞着。

"看在上帝的份上，格兰杰，我说的全是关于天才的废话。"

"我他妈的不在乎，**操**我。"她要求。

"我当然可以。"

他在她脖子上热吻了一下。

"他妈的卢娜，我早该知道披萨上不是普通的蘑菇。"她把腿张得更大了，为他所有炽热的服侍感到疼痛。

"我他妈的就知道!"他大声嚷着，不停地冲撞着。

"有那么一会儿，我还担心你被韦斯莱那只黄鼠狼传染了。"

她愣住了。黄鼠狼?**_噢！我他妈的_**...

"马尔福??"

他继续往她下面里塞着，在，你，的，肉，体，里。梅林，我已经梦到你的阴部三个晚上了。"

他放慢了速度，好给她讲一些有趣的细节。

"第一天晚上，你是一个愤怒的少女。啊哈，第二天晚上，你就是我那羞红了脸的处女新娘。"

"等等，你说什么?"

"昨晚，你是我的伴侣。该死，我可以在每个梦里操你，从现在直到永远。"

他咬着她的脖子，小心翼翼地推开她的面具。

她很完美。

"马尔福"，她低声说。"我...我..."

"跟着感觉走吧，公主。如果你能克服自己的情绪，让我帮你高潮一次，我们可以畅所欲言。"

"我..."她喘着气，"我想见你。"

他翻了个白眼。

"老实说，只有临床诊断为失明的人才看不出这条脆弱的绷带下面的人显然是我，但为了你，我会放弃虚妄的无名。"

他松开了紧握她腰部的手(另一只手牢牢地放在她大腿上，她的大腿缠着他的臀部)，以摘下他的面具，就像那样。

"这**是**你。"

"好吧**,贝儿**，你明显很兴奋，虽然很可爱，但我们还有工作要完成。"

他意味深长地指着他们连在一起的生殖器。

"没错，当然，继续。"

"谢谢，"他说着，又把屁股插进了她下面。

"你太紧了，格兰杰。"

"谢...谢谢。"她喘着气说。他对她格兰芬多的礼节翻了个白眼。如果她在这种时候还能讲礼貌的话，那他显然做得不对。他加倍努力，更用力地撞她。

"哦，天哪他妈的——**马尔****福!**是的，别停！"

他把手放在她的衣服和腰部的交汇处，勇敢地穿过层层薄纱和没用的褶皱，探寻她的阴蒂。

"喜欢吗?"

他一边揉着她，一边问道。

"我想我...**操**!"

赫敏·格兰杰紧紧包裹着他的鸡巴，这是他一生中最性感的时刻。她在压榨他的生命。她不得不练习凯格尔（注2），没有其他能够解释这玩意儿。

"**梅林**,格兰杰!"

他气喘吁吁地把滚烫的精液射向她，咬了她的锁骨，舔了舔被虐待的地方，直到他完全结束，之后，他们俩站在那里，从刚刚结束的高潮中颤抖着，不知道他们现在到底该做什么。(_因为他们当然会在同一时间达到高潮。)（毕竟，这是一锅梗源大锅烩。）_

"呃...我们应该约会吗?"德拉科问。

赫敏咬着嘴唇。"我该怎么向哈利和罗恩解释呢?"

"你可以试试这个，'这是我的生活，我不欠你们任何一个想要解释的人一个解释，如果你们不喜欢就滚开。'但是，嘿，那是你的选择。"

"那么，约会的时候，我们只是约会，还是会成为**男女朋友**?"

她说着，有点搞不清楚状况。

"我不是在和你过家家，格兰杰。你将会成为我的女朋友并且你得赞成不让任何其他男人把你那讨厌的裙子弄脏。"

她耸耸肩。"我看这段罗曼史已经结束了。"

"罗曼史？"他难以置信地问。

"我把你撞在书架上操了一顿，在图书室里。你不像我一样被那件事唤醒了吗?这是迪士尼同人小说里的情节。我们把所有该死的梗源都打上了勾（注3），格兰杰，要心存感激。"

她给了他一个白眼。

"我怎么没发现是你呢?"

"该死的你问了快一年的问题，格兰杰。你又要急着做神奇蘑菇了吗?"

"啊，这快感让我嗨了。但这让做爱感觉很好，实际上我还有点高潮，如果你再使劲儿，我这次就把衣服脱掉。"她避开他的问题说。

**太棒了**。他对第二轮投票的前景感到非常高兴。

"事实上，我想我要把你从那件超大号的堕胎服上脱下来。顺便说一句，你穿这个看起来很可爱。"

"无论如何,马尔福。就像你做的那样，你让我忘了自己是谁，你可以对我的衣服做任何你想做的事。"

"成交。"他说着，把手指插进了她的身体。

——————————

"啊...我的头，我他妈的在哪?怎么这么黑，我的魔杖呢?"

"马尔福，是你吗?"

"格兰杰?是你?"

"是的?我们在哪里?我刚刚恢复知觉。"

他感到长木柄在他头上翻倒了。

"我想是扫帚间。"

"你记得的最后一件事是什么?"她问。

"我们在做级长查房，而你在做一个正义少女，因为你听到了什么声音，就一直在说我们应该如何在这里登记入住，并且我跟着你...就是这样。"

"哦，不。"她说，开始检查门把手，施放开锁咒和她所知道的所有其他可能有用的咒语。

"这意味着什么?"

"我们被锁在一个扫帚间里。"他吟诵着。

注1：SaintDionysus，含义就是酒神狄俄尼索斯；

MotherofBulls缩写为MoB的意思是暴徒。

（两位太太的笔名梗）

注2：凯格尔健肌法（指妇女轮番紧缩放松阴部肌肉之法，以利于分娩中将婴儿顺利产出）

注3：大家都知道这是个德赫梗源合集，每出现一个梗作者就会打上一个勾。


	6. 第五章 被锁在扫帚间里?

Day 5.被锁在扫帚间里?

"怎么回事？什么?扫帚间?"她急忙问，想弄明白这一切。

"看来每个人都是可以是'这个年纪最聪明的女巫。'"

"闭嘴，你！"赫敏厉声说，环顾了一下狭小的房间。

"我们是怎么被困在这里的?"

"魔法，我猜是这样。"

"你能不能**试试**连续两分钟不做个混账，让我来收拾烂摊子?"

"不可能的，人如其食。"他假笑着说。

她想了一会儿他的话。"你真卑鄙。"她说，希望她的话听起来比她自己的感觉更有正义感些。毕竟，她只是一个十几岁的女孩，正和另一个极具魅力的十几岁的男孩呆在一个扫帚间里。

"我不知道你**为什么要抱怨**，我被困在这里，跟一个讨厌的书呆子。"

"说得不错,马尔福。我有段时间没听到这个了，真的很欣慰，知道你仍然不知道该如何打击别人。就像'我父亲会听说这件事的。'哦,等一下，还有，'肮脏的小泥巴种。'"

"我现在就能想出50种比你对我发牢骚更好的方法来用你的嘴怎么样?"

她对他粗鲁的影射感到惊讶。

他窃笑起来。"没错,格兰杰，像这样。"

"**啊**！你真恶心，马尔福。就像我曾经**碰过**你一样。"

"就像我**让你**碰我一样。"

她嘲笑他。"哦,拜托，你真他妈的**走运**，我的嘴放在你身上，马尔福。这可能是你吃过的最干净的东西了，我想这是你为的两腿中间夹的那个附属物找过的最可怜的借口。"

德拉科瞪大了眼睛，笑了起来。"你居然会这么有趣，格兰杰?我一直以为你有点拘谨。但是看看你，在讲肮脏下流的笑话。"

"我毕竟是个泥巴种。我们**泥巴种**默认就是脏的，你说呢?"

"的确很脏。"德拉科低声说，但在她能听到他说话的范围内，声音还是很大的。他确信她看见他扫视着她的身影，也许跟这个小女孩被困在这个糟糕的地方并没有那么糟糕。激怒她其实很有趣，当她慌乱时，她的脸变成了迷人的粉红色。

"听着，我们为什么要在黑暗中互相侮辱?"她在思考。"荧光闪烁"

当房间被魔法照亮时，她可以看到他的裤子搭起了帐篷，尽管他的脸上有一种近似于紧张的表情。

"他妈的,格兰杰!太亮了，能把你的魔杖调暗些吗?"

他满脸痛苦的表情，试图把自己掩藏起来，就好像他是见不得光的德古拉伯爵。她有些生气，集中精力调整了魔杖的亮度。

"可以了，小公主。"

"这是我的台词。"

"你的什么?"

"没什么。"德拉科挠挠头。近来，他的梦都非常清晰，他甚至可以发誓说，在某个时刻，他称她为公主。但这是不可能的，他们彼此憎恨，彼此之间的眼神也从来没有超过厌恶的程度。

"在你发现自己被锁在这里之前，你记得的最后一件事是什么?"赫敏突然问。

德拉科咬了咬嘴唇。他真的，**真的**不想回答这个问题。另一方面又...

"梦见在庄园书房的书架上操你。"

赫敏看上去像是刚吞下了舌头。

"你...什——"她清了清嗓子。"那不合乎情理。"

"我只是实话实说。"他说。

"我这么问只是因为回溯之前的细节也许能帮我们离开这里，你不这么认为吗?"

"所以你想知道这个梦?"他毫不犹豫地继续说。

"你看起来像个童话公主，我让你所有的书呆子梦都**成真**了。**而且**我的皮肤光洁无瑕。"

"你是个混蛋。"她说。"我对你那些下流的幻想不感兴趣。"

"即使是关于你的，格兰杰?"

"**尤其**当它们是关于我的时候。"她说着，脸越来越黑。

"但你在梦里是个最漂亮的女人，又湿，又紧。"

他的脸色阴沉下来，开始朝她走去。

"有时你经验丰富，贪得无厌。有时你又像个无辜的天使，但你一直是个优秀的性交对象。"

她喉咙有些发紧，说不出话来。她不得不承认这有点刺激，好奇心最终战胜了她。

"在这些梦里，都是你说服我的吗?"

他耸了耸肩，装出一副不感兴趣的样子，其实他对她的阴谋很感兴趣。

"大多数时候是。有时容易，有时不容易。有一次我们还订婚了，但每次，你都——"他都对着幻想如痴如醉地叹息，仿佛那是一段回忆，"让我操你的嘴，舔你的阴部。"

赫敏意识到他们现在面对面了，她的手仍然紧握着魔杖，魔杖照亮了小房间。德拉科漫不经心地把指尖在她的胳膊上绕来绕去。她阻止他在她面前玩这种把戏。德拉科·马尔福不可能控制这种局面。

"我很高兴幻想版的你有足够的理智来进行前戏，因为真正的我不会让你**插进去**。"

"钓鱼，是吗，格兰杰?想知道真实的我是否对前戏同样充满热情?"

她哼了一声。"是你希望,马尔福。"

"听着，我任何时候喜欢的都是梦中女孩格兰杰，而不是你。"他不理睬她。"她给我口交，我把她推到不敬的位置。所以想捅（刀子）就捅吧。"

"我不是**捅**你的人，马尔福。听起来那好像是你干的。"

他窃笑起来。"你的幽默感比我想象的要脏得多。"

她嘲弄地笑了笑。

他意识到他刚才用了"比我想象"这个字眼。他摇了摇头，狂笑着看着她。

"你这个肮脏的小野人。"

"噢，我敢打赌你对所有的女孩都这么说。"

她站起身来，开始在小房间里踱来踱去。

"你到底在这第七层地狱里干什么，格兰杰?除了让我紧张还有什么?"

"我在寻找线索。"

"当然，因为这工作。"

"马尔福，你不好奇我们是怎么到这儿来的吗?"

他耸了耸肩。

"这座城堡确实有自己的思想，很可能它只是觉得无聊，有点厚脸皮，以此来嘲笑我们。但这并不完全是邪恶的，它最终会让我们出去的。与此同时，我们都该利用这个机会更好地了解彼此。"

她怒不可遏，只好忍气吞声，听之任之。

"好吧，我是处女座的，你可能已经知道我很喜欢读书，但无聊的爱情小说和漫画书只会使我产生愧疚感。尽管我倾向于民权运动，可我实际上是一名狂热的麻瓜格斗、斗牛和摔龙等血腥运动的粉丝。怎么说呢?'我是个谜。'"

"不错。"德拉科用厌烦的语调说。"现在轮到我了。我是双子座，但是我不相信那些垃圾。我也喜欢阅读和骑我的扫帚，我是一个优秀的魁地奇球员，魔药课的天才，变形课的鬼才，我是我们家的独生子。"

"还有什么在学校里还没知道的事吗?"

他邪恶假笑了下。"我认为你的身材是全校最好的。"

"打住吧你，那是个厚颜无耻的谎言。你见过凯蒂·贝尔的胸部吗?堪称华丽，而且无比对称。我们在级长浴室里，那儿完全是大理石雕刻的，我发现她的乳头甚至都是迷人的粉红色，虽然稍微深一点，但是和她头发的颜色很相配。"

"太大了。"德拉科说。"没有必要长成那样，我是个鉴赏家，格兰杰，我喜欢质量胜于数量。"他采取了公事公办的口吻。"不过，我**最感兴趣**的是听到更多关于你在级长浴室里对凯蒂·贝尔做的事。"

"看吧马尔福，这就是男人和女人的区别。我们可以互相欣赏而不需要性，只是注意那些吸引眼球的东西。比如，虽然我很讨厌这个混蛋，但帕金森的腿很好，可惜她看起来没有屁股。秋·张，作为一个亚洲女孩，她臀部的线条很好。我想是魁地奇比赛和爬上拉文克劳的塔可以——"

"住在拉文克劳和格兰芬多的女生都有惊人的屁股，毕竟你们每天上下课的路程是如此可怕，真是——"

"就像我刚才说的，我注意到了这些事情，但这并不意味着我是女同性恋。我的意思是，我也注意到了男人的这些特点。"

他眯起眼睛听她继续说下去，在期待她说些关于他的事和对他潜在竞争对手的一些洞察之间感到左右为难。

"就拿你来说吧，马尔福。"

他向她挑逗地扬起眉毛。

"是的,格兰杰。**拿**我**做**（例子）。"

"你显然是个男妓，因为你在头发和皮肤上花了太多心思。我90%肯定你懂得如何修指甲。但我的想法是，如果你要经历所有这些麻烦，为什么不大胆尝试一下，也投资一下自助美黑呢?"

他当然不喜欢这样。赫敏准备听他的反驳，继续说下去。

"现在，让我们聊聊我们丑小鸭变天鹅的，纳威·隆巴顿。"

"**_隆巴顿? ! ?"_**

"在温室和花园里工作使他可以随时沐浴在阳光下，体力劳动让他肌肉发达，哦，他的皮肤白的发亮，但他不是白化病患者。它是那么漂亮的浅棕色，有被**太阳**漂白的亮点，我强调**太阳**是有原因的。哦，那个姿势真的很甜，很傻。我的意思是，如果你明白我的意思，他正从_Friendzone__（注1）_的人设中爬出来。"

"好吧,好吧，**够了**。说真的，我不能听你说隆巴顿就像是个满屋子忍饥挨饿的女人眼馋的最后一块肉馅饼，而且你居然厚颜无耻地告诉我，我应该把自己晒成**古铜色**，像个该死的混蛋!我的皮肤很完美，格兰杰。它需要成千上百道工序、运气和完美的基因才能长成这样。还有，我**不是男妓**，非常感谢。事实上，我想我已经说得很清楚了，没有什么比插你更让我舒服了。"

她很享受惹他生气获得的快感。

"你知道我喜欢被什么样的人插吗?你的同伴，西奥和布雷斯，他们是双性恋吗?梅林，我很想看他们两个来一炮。我只要摩擦阴蒂，就可以欣赏演出了。扎比尼的皮肤介于焦糖和摩卡之间，你只需要舔一下就可以了，而诺特则有那种厚脸皮的智力玩笑和从裤子里可以清楚看到的婴儿般的手臂。我很乐意做三明治里的肉。"

德拉科听到格兰杰对他两个最亲密的伙伴表示出欲望时，感到一阵强烈的占有欲嫉妒在他的胃里翻腾。另一方面，一想到她揉阴蒂，他就觉得自己那里又胀了起来。他又一次畏缩了，试图避开疼痛。他刚从魁地奇比赛的小伤中恢复过来，而一根棒子现在对他没有任何帮助。

赫敏不得不停止思考性的问题。她内心的饥渴会使事情变得更糟，更令人沮丧。她舔着嘴唇，没有意识到它看起来是多么诱人。说实话，她很渴。随着时间的流逝，这个狭小的房间变得越来越热。

德拉科松开了领带。

"嗯...格兰杰。"他发牢骚。"我不想撒谎，我现在真的很兴奋。"

"我也是。"她用沙哑得多的声音说。

"很好，既然事情都解决了，你觉得我们应该做爱吗?这可能就是房间想要我们做的事。，如果我们做一场，我打赌我们可以离开。"

"我在经期。"

"哦,感谢梅林。魁地奇比赛时我拉伤了腹股沟，哪怕是最轻微的响动都会让我痛得想昏倒。"

"别的办法呢?"她冷淡地问。

"那不然呢,还能完善一下?"

"我们可以简化这一过程，一起做点什么。"赫敏斩钉截铁地说。

他们每个人都从口袋里掏出一模一样的鼹鼠皮记事本，写上S-E-X W-I-T-H (G-R-A-N-G-E-R) (M-A-L-F-O-Y)。

"太棒了。"他一边说，一边啪的一声关上了记事本。"既然我已经正式把你列入我的待办事项清单，你想做些什么来打发时间呢?"

"让我们看看房间是否能让我们出去，好吗?"她走到门口，摇了摇门把手，说了各种各样的开锁咒然后破口大骂，都无济于事。

"**他妈的，别这样**，小屋子。我们已经同意互相干了，只是不是今天。那不就是你想要的吗?"德拉科问，声音里带着一股哄婴儿的嘀咕声。

"我想我们还是抓住这个机会学习吧。"她建议道，从口袋里掏出一叠白卡片。"我有明天魔咒考试的笔记。"

"格兰杰，"德拉科说，欣赏着她的装备。"这些太棒了。为什么我们以前没有一起学习过?"

"大概是因为你是个混蛋而我不喜欢你?"

"听上去挺公平的，我们来学习吧。"

他伸开双臂，睡意朦胧地打了个呵欠。他的哈欠好像真的会传染，赫敏也屈服了。"好吧，就一会儿。如果这扇该死的门不让我们出去现在就打个盹?"

"是啊，听上去不错。"他迷迷糊糊地说。

————————————

"考迈克，停下来！我不喜欢你那样！"

赫敏·格兰杰的声音在大厅那头回荡。

**_啊,操。我又梦游了吗?_** 德拉科感到很奇怪，他意识到自己没有游荡进这条走廊的记忆，只是被那只流着口水的拉布拉多犬考迈克·麦克拉根冲赫敏·格兰杰摇着尾巴的情景吓了一跳。德拉科永远也不会知道她为什么要把那个贱人带出来约会。他打量着她穿着低胸领的粉红色A字裙的样子。**_小书呆子清理得很干净_**。他想。

"给我个机会，格兰杰。我保证一定会让你觉得值得。"他一脸色意地说，"和我一起走吧，我只要在槲寄生下的一个吻，拜托。"

什么样的白痴会乞求性爱?德拉科身上有很小的一部分不愿意因为麦克拉根是个明显的草皮而扼杀他的生命，而实际上想把他搂在怀里，教他勾引的艺术。

"考迈克，我——"她突然停了下来，"谁在那儿?**马尔福?"**

注1:Friendzone:就是指好人卡，意思是你向一个女孩告白，对方却告诉你一直把你当朋友。这种情况叫被发好人卡（其实就是告白被拒的委婉说法）


	7. 第六章 槲寄生

"不，这儿没人。"马尔福对格兰杰和麦克拉根面无表情地说。虽然书呆子这些可悲的进步(顺便说一句，她穿着圣诞礼服看起来很漂亮)很滑稽，但德拉科必须换个地方。

"你骗我们，马尔福。"醉醺醺的考迈克含糊不清地说。

德拉科朝他翻了个白眼，"为什么格兰芬多学院老喜欢处于一种醉酒状态？"

"回答这个问题，小兔崽子!"考迈克逼问着，把自己从赫敏身上推开，摇摇晃晃地走到德拉科跟前，狠狠地推了他一下。

德拉科涨红了脸。**_哦，该死。_**他把考迈克推开。"滚到他妈的后面去，麦克拉根!"

"你他妈的给我滚开，马尔福!"麦克拉根加大力度又推了德拉科一把。场面一度混乱。

"去你妈的!你**就是**那个变态麦克——**渣**根。在我看来格兰杰并没有那么喜欢你。"

"嘿，小伙子们!"

赫敏走到他们两人中间喊道。

但说实话，**真的**，看两个帅哥打架**真的**很刺激。这俩喜欢扮酷的人把她的内裤弄湿了。她转向马尔福，他那双炯炯有神的灰色眼睛和精心梳理的金白色的头发在月光下闪闪发亮，考迈克粗犷英俊，与德拉科那天真烂漫的金色碎发形成了鲜明的对比。**_我喜欢金发男吗?_**

可惜他们都是恶魔般的人。任何一个理性的女孩都会认识到这两个男人基本上就是高中混混的缩影。

"格兰杰?你还好吗?"

马尔福问那个目光呆滞的女人，她似乎中了夺魂咒，或是被什么别的什么东西击中了，眼神都没有集中。

"嗯?哦,是的，嗯..."她清了清嗓子。"滚开,马尔福!"应该这样说才对。

尽管，哎。考迈克傻笑了一声，慢悠悠地走到她身边，用胳膊搂住她的肩膀，好像他们俩是什么连体婴似的。恶心。

"你听到那位女士的话了，马尔福。"

赫敏翻了个白眼。"考迈克，我想我要走了。"（原文是take off 也有脱衣服的意思）

"你的衣服?"他眨了眨眼。"至少要等到我们回到塔里去。"

她和德拉科好不容易抑制住了干呕的冲动。

"**她显然不喜欢你**。这没什么模棱两可的。"

"对不起，我不会说蛇语。"考迈克怒气冲冲地紧紧抓住她的肩膀。

好吧，赫敏好像真的受够他了。她用尽全身的力气挣脱了他的手。说真的，他可能是个更好的追求者。

"晚安,考迈克。"她没有回头地离开了。随即听见马尔福在对另一个金发男孩大笑。她本能地微微扭动着臀部，以防他在看她。赫敏，你这个超级小婊砸!你在和**蠢驴**马尔福调情。

德拉科故意打了个长长的哈欠。"好了,勇敢的拉根。万事通已经说得很清楚了，回头见。"

马尔福大步走开了，漫不经心地施了一个魔咒，把考迈克牢牢地固定在原地，防止他跟着他。

他没有跟着格兰杰，当然没有，他们只是碰巧朝同一个方向走...城堡里有这么多走廊...是的，就这么回事儿。

当他转过拐角时，他听到一声熟悉的尖叫声。

**"狗娘养的小荡妇！"**

操，那个女孩在说她的坏话，这是件有趣的事。当他发现她穿着那件红色的小礼服，一动不动地站在那里，似乎在和周围的空气作斗争时，他更觉得有趣了。她真的很漂亮。

"谁他妈的把这坨脏屎放进城堡来的?这里还有孩子!"那天晚上，那个大声发明了几个新脏话的女孩说。"哈?第一年怎么样?你也这么认为?认真的吗?这所学校将以一段未成年人的性丑闻而告终，听到了吗? ? ?**性丑闻**!"

"吭声啊,格兰杰?"

"**你**!"她的脸颊上有各种各样的粉红色。"天啊**你**在这干嘛?"

他向前走了两步，皱了皱眉头，仍然不知道是什么使她这么生气。

"不要动，待在原地别动!"

他举起她的手大声喊道。"是什么让你这么紧张，格兰杰?"

她眯起眼睛，垂头丧气地指着头顶。

"槲寄生?**为什么**精灵们坚持要把疱疹草挂满整个该死的城堡?"

"是的，**完全正确**，马尔福!"她清了清嗓子。"现在，如果你能去把哈利或纳威，或者其他合适的男孩带来，只要——不是——考迈克，我将感激不尽。"

他摸了摸下巴，假装在考虑她的提议。

"嗯，我为什么要那么做，格兰杰?我很喜欢看到你局促不安的样子。"

"你这个混蛋，滚开，你**休想**再靠近我。"她生气地说。"迪恩和西莫，没错，他们是同性恋，但我是他们的母夜叉，他们认为亲吻异性朋友很有趣。"

"哇哇哇，你胡扯的样子看起来真可爱。"

"走开，明白吗，**小**，**男孩**，你就是个该死的傻蛋。"

"或者..."他向前迈出了一步。"我可以..."他完全不知道他在做什么。说实话，他并不是有意朝她走来的，只是，就这样发生了。

赫敏惊恐地瞪大了眼睛。"马尔福，你在干什么?再走一步，我们就会——"

一切都太迟了，他的脚把他拉进了神奇的槲寄生咒语中，现在他和格兰杰面对面了。赫敏双臂交叉在胸前。她当时并没有意识到，但这样做让她的乳房紧贴在一起，她的乳沟看起来更加诱人。

"蠢货"她呻吟着。

"你说过了。"他喃喃地说，眼睛紧紧盯着她的乳房。她用胳膊肘捅了捅他的肋骨。要不是那该死的植物在他们头顶上盘旋，他准会翻身的。

"别再看我的乳头了，混蛋。"

德拉科疼得缩成一团。她很娇小，但很强壮、精明。赫敏抬起头来，在他的脸颊上啄了一下，希望能打破咒语。可什么也没有，他们还是被困在那儿。德拉科翻了个白眼。

"这是真的,格兰杰?我祖母的吻都比你的带劲儿。现在别动，让我吻你。"

"你当然有亲戚给你热吻，你是个纯种。你们这些混蛋都是天生的。你的热吻...我可不想得流感。"一想到在几秒钟后他还要亲吻潘西·帕金森，她满脸恶心。

这是怎么回事?以前的男人在亲吻女孩之前总是非常礼貌地征得同意，这一点也不吸引人。那么，马尔福问她的时候为什么会让她有点兴奋呢?一定是因为她以前从未听他事先询问一遍，通常他只会提要求。

_(作者们：我的天啊，这是什么他妈的概念?请某人分享一个亲密的时刻的时候，不要做一个完全的厌女症患者，把女人当作一块肉来对待，感觉好像生活中唯一的目的就是取悦男人。我的意思是，我们不是要发表政治声明，但既然我们的医生还在，我不妨...(坏猫咪!糟糕!进度!我们不是要发表政治言论!)(时刻保持警惕!这能让它更像《哈利波特》吗?格兰芬多，我他妈的爱你们。)_

总之...赫敏正在考虑让马尔福吻她，她甚至在考虑这件事，这让她有点害怕。

德拉科被激怒了，他刻薄地指出："格兰杰，我本可以把我最好的一面展示给你的，但我得提醒你，这个咒语会持续到节礼日**_（注1）_**。如果你不想呆在这里错过回家的火车，也许你最好宁愿吻我。"

他站在那里。在她的整个青少年时期，她一直被那个白鼬似的小子、冥顽不灵的人、爱说话的人、爱胡闹的人恐吓着。

"顺便说一句，你看上去很漂亮。"他轻率地说。他又不是在调情，而且这是事实。

赫敏眯起眼睛。"你只是想让我吻你。"

"**是的**!我**当然**很想让你吻我。我是说，我没有错，今晚你看起来**真的****太**漂亮了。坦白地说你的乳房给了我些启示，我会认真考虑向校董事会提出一个完全不同的制服设计,但在这一天结束的时候,我还有些破事儿要做,格兰杰,我没有时间竖起大拇指站在这里听你在我耳边尖叫直到下一个世纪到来！"

赫敏的脸涨得通红。"你怎么能同时表现出骑士风度和性别歧视这两种截然不同的东西呢?你真是无可救药!"

马尔福把肩膀往后一缩，准备放出他的大招。他从来没有为了一个吻而这么努力过。赫敏·格兰杰真的知道怎么玩欲擒故纵。梅林，麦克拉根的蛋一定比太平洋还要蓝。谁知道马尔福打断他们支取她骗了麦克拉根多久。斯莱特林慢慢地将一只手放在她的屁股上，另一只手握住她的手。他开始哼歌，握住它们开始摇摆。

"你你在干什么?"

"把你关起来。"他说，然后继续在空荡荡的走廊里和她跳舞。

"你到底对麦克拉根做了什么，格兰杰?他就是个狗日的乡巴佬。"

"你为什么这么在意?"她有些唐突地问道。

"只是聊聊而已。既然我们要在这里呆一会儿，而你因为太像个女人所以吻不了我，我们还是聊聊天吧。"

赫敏发现自己正渐渐缩小了他们之间的距离，让他领着她进入那个狭小的圈子。

她沮丧地说："我约他出去是为了让罗恩吃醋。"

德拉科的眼神一冷。

"罗恩·韦斯莱是个堕落的小脑残，他对下一顿饭的兴趣远大于一个漂亮姑娘。如果得到的可以是他轻易放在腿上的东西，那么当他开始感到厌烦，他就永远不会知道它的分量。你和他不是一类人，你也不是麦克拉根的对手，你在浪费时间，格兰杰。"

她轻蔑地哼了一声，"那么，谁和我是一伙的?没有人会来敲我的门约我出去。"

她不知道自己在做什么，把头靠在他的胸前。

德拉科翻了翻眼睛。最聪明的女巫一直在废话，废话，废话，他的小饭桶。

"抱歉，难道你不是在这所学校里最受欢迎的巫师的怀抱里?"

"那只是槲寄生的作用。一旦我吻了你，我们就自由了，你再也不会和我说话了。"

"那个...格兰杰，那不是真的。在你吻我之后，你和我都知道我可能永远不会停止想你，因为这可能是我一生中最美好的吻。我会再来找你，因为我还是会忍不住再从你那里偷一个吻。在你意识到之前，你和我将会在汽车上拥吻，最终我们会开始在扫把间和废弃的教室里做爱。慢慢地，我会发现自己渴望你陪伴的方式并不纯粹是身体上的，在你能想到这之前，我们会陷入伪爱中，就像两个16岁的孩子之间的爱一样真实。最终，它可能强大到足以让我抛弃我的家庭、我纯血统的教养和我的遗产，它将彻底改变我的生活，我可能会变得很好或什么的。而这一切都是因为一个吻。"

"你真的很浪漫，你真的，我是说，很有想象力。"她讽刺地嘲笑道。

他是个十足的笨蛋，有着最荒唐的想象力。

她抛却所有理智，踮起脚尖轻轻地吻了他一下。就像他大脑中储存所有感觉的回路突然爆炸了。他失去了理智。她闻起来像圣诞节，感觉像天堂。他抓起她的臀部，把她拉得更近，然后用舌头撬开她的嘴，这样他就能知道这个万事通是什么滋味了。

薄荷可可。这就是她的味道。比如圣诞节日历，糖果和圣诞杖。她的吻就像圣诞节的第一个清晨，一个他从来不知道自己会想要的惊喜...这仿佛似曾相识，但却是假日主题的特别版，且标明了赏味期限。

马尔福不想让她走。当她轻咬他的下唇时，他感到自己的生命都要在眼前流逝了。除非杀了她否则她会永远萦绕着他。一个吻根本不够，他觉得自己的老二像在明火上烤着一样，觉得自己像圣诞老人一样，需要把口袋里的东西都掏出来。他需要些圣诞边缘之际的小混乱。

他模模糊糊地注意到自己身上覆盖着某种植物的残骸，意识到这一定是槲寄生咒语的终结。感谢梅林带给他的那片长满了梅毒的灌木丛和它带来的所有麻烦，因为现在他有了新的人生目标，他现要追求的是亲吻赫敏·格兰杰，为此，他愿意献出自己的生命。

"我想打开你的**口袋**。"格兰杰咕噜着。

德拉科的嘴唇对这句小小的影射微微一撇。啊,圣诞双关语。他的手飘向南方，握住她的屁股还有萨拉查的魔杖。他从来没有想到赫敏格兰杰会发出这么美妙的声音，他想把它揉成碎片。

"跟我到我的房间去。"他对着她的嘴低声说。

"太远了，门洞，在拐角处。"她气喘吁吁地回答。

他们俩几乎是跑到门洞那儿去的。一蹦一跳对于这时的德拉科来说很困难_(作者们：是这样的吗??我想是的，但我从来没有过老二，所以我不能绝对肯定地说)(你知道，我看到过勃起的老二，但我不记得在跑步时看到过。我应该做一个实验，让我的丈夫和一个笨蛋一起跑步吗?为了证明这是科学的?我可以让乔希也这样做，这样我们就可以成立多个研究小组。）(那是科学方法的一部分，假设和试验。我们有控制吗?我们需要进化之光，这才是是科学老师)_，虽然很不舒服，但这并没有阻止他达到他好色的目标，他的思想正集中在一个连续不断的卷轴上。（当然，与我们的不同）一定要跟万事通做爱一定要跟万事通做爱一定要跟万事通做爱一定要跟万事通做爱，_（顺便说一句，阿曼达不像正常人那样使用复制/粘贴，她把这些都写出来了。）（我他妈的输入了，{打嗝声}，我醉了。)(我几乎抓不稳我的杯子)_

赫敏抓住德拉科的手，把他从窥探的目光中拽出来。敏捷地解开他的扣子，拉下他的裤子，他还没来得及意识到发生了什么事。

"圣诞快乐,赫敏。"

她笑得几乎头晕目眩。"第一步要做什么?"赫敏问的是假设性问题，而不是真的不知道该怎么办。

"如果你把我的鸡巴放进你的嘴里，你要什么我就给你什么。"

噢，她那双唇勾住他老二的幻想。他把它塞进她那张聪明的嘴里，看着它一遍又一遍被吞进去，又重新出现，在她口水的滋润下闪闪发光。

他呻吟着。"我一直是个**那么**好的男孩。"他说着爬到她身边，把脸埋在她的大腿中间。

"不，你不是，你很清楚。"哈利担心马尔福可能会做的事可能已经达到了查理·辛那种疯狂的阴谋论者的水平，不过赫敏一秒钟也没有买过他的帐，但她不能否认，如果有谁应该被列入淘气名单，那就是德拉科·马尔福。

德拉科的手撩起她的裙子，开始拽她的内裤。

"所以这地板又冷又脏，但我真的想在你吸我的鸡巴的时候吃掉你的阴部。我知道你可能在想我应该让你靠墙站一会儿，但问题是...我硬的不行了，那对我真的不合适。所以我们要么在城堡的地板上69式，要么回到我最初对房间的想法。由你决定，公主。"

"你到底是不是巫师?把我拉链拉开。"

他悻然地答应了。"好吧，**请原谅**，如果我的老二充血了，是**你的错**。"

当德拉科今天早上醒来的时候，绝对没有想到他的一天会在一个废弃的壁柜旁肮脏的地板上吵吵嚷嚷地结束，他的手指在赫敏格兰杰的大腿上游走，赫敏在他的腰带上埋头苦干。他俯身向前，舔了舔她的伤口上一条湿漉漉的长条纹。妈的，她尝起来真棒。他希望她很快就会把嘴巴放在他身上来。

她叹了口气，掏出魔杖，发出一声哽咽的呻吟。"我正要告诉你把我的衣服变成羽绒被。"

"你来吧。"他说，然后把头埋进她湿漉漉的下面，把她的阴蒂吸进嘴里。

她喘着气。"**啊**，我...**噢**...我他妈的应该...**哦,操，**我不在乎，我们就在这里做。"

德拉科咕哝着表示同意，一边在光滑的粉红色嫩核上大吃大喝。她很好吃，就好像她的身体化学反应是专门为他量身定做的。因为吃了她德拉科感到精力前所未有的旺盛，如果她不马上把他放进嘴里，他就会迫使她这么做。**_嗯，他妈的是的,格兰杰，你这脏兮兮的小呆子。_**梅林，那个女孩吸吮着鸡巴就像刚接到考试通知一样，这是唯一的解释。

好吧，现在格兰杰一定属于蛇科。现在我们说的不是斯莱特林，是实实在在的爬虫类动物。她把下巴拉裂了吗?不然她怎么把他陷得这么深。一个黑暗的问题掠过德拉科的脑海**_，她和谁练习过才他妈的这么擅长这个?不。我不能那样想..._**透过沉重的呼吸，他气喘吁吁地说，"请告诉我你从来没有吸过麦克拉根。"

**噗**！她冷笑一声，把嘴从他的鸡巴上移开。

"**真的吗?"**

"不要紧，继续。"

"我**不跟**麦克拉根那样的混蛋鬼混。"

"好,好,好。你是一个优雅的女孩，你永远不会弯那么低的腰。只在我面前如此。"

"再说一遍。"她咆哮着，享受着他的乞求。

他们俩终于来了，他打算榨干她。他要用六种方式把她搞到星期天，然后他要榨干她。

"格兰杰...**请**吸我的鸡巴。"

嗯，马尔福那么礼貌地要东西，绝对是一种新的恋物癖。她揶揄地把舌头从他的睾丸拖到鼻尖，在他的伤口附近敏感的缝隙里轻轻吐了吐舌头。赫敏·格兰杰喜欢控制局面。他满怀期待地扭动着身体，直到她把他带回嘴里，把他整个吞了下去。他感到格兰杰那湿漉漉的、热气腾腾的嘴巴盖住了他的鸡巴。

德拉科脑子里一片混乱，他大脑中仍有知觉的部分提醒他，"**_嘿，伙计。你不应该也对她做点什么吗?"_**哦,对了，他有顿大餐要吃。他把舌头伸进她的阴户，品尝着她的味道。为了不唱出他那首快乐的美食之歌，他付出了一切。是的，他有一首快乐的美食歌。它开始，num, num, nummy nummy num..._（自行想象这个拟声词吧，翻译君无力...）（作者们：哇哦，我们都是蠢货）（我不知道我还能不能继续下去。）(我想我们可能做得太过分了。想去教堂什么的，当然不是真的要去，我希望所有的上帝、我的孩子和女童子军都不要读这篇文章。）(如果他们在你老的时候才发现，那么你就可以逍遥法外了。人们喜欢粗鲁、爱骂人的老东西。我们只是还没有成熟到适应自己的个性。）（这是真的，还是回到舔阴和口交吧。)_

所以，**是的**!赫敏快要来了，因为德拉科只是**站着**就要把她吃掉。他是...真正的一流，顶级的那种。_Goooodboy!_

当高潮的浪花在她身上荡漾时，女妖放开了她嘴里的鸡巴，高兴地嚎叫着。**_(作者：我恨自己写了那些，这就像《黑道101》一样）_**她高兴得一刻不停地喘着气，扭动着身子骑着他冲锋着。她意识到他们一直没有施过使人安静的咒语。

德拉科离得很近，不喜欢自己的高潮被打断。他把他的老二放回她的嘴里，使劲地抽着。每拍一下他的臀部，她就在他的鸡鸡周围发出一声轻轻的呻吟，把那些甜蜜的、痛苦的振动从他的鸡鸡传到他的脊椎底部。"**操**！"德拉科凯旋而至，无数滚烫的精液涌进了赫敏的嘴里。她像行家一样如数吞下。

擦完嘴后，她仰起头看着他。"有一会儿了？"

"嘿，你不应该抱怨，我今晚的甜点是菠萝。"

"没有抱怨，只是我的观察总结。"

他在睡意朦胧重咧嘴一笑，把她拉到身边。"这一切都是因为一个吻。"

"只是一个吻。"

当他们的嘴唇再次相遇时，他们感受到了地球的自转。

马尔福和格兰杰抬头看见了诺特和扎比尼。两人都带着沾沾自喜的表情，拿着可笑的圣诞包裹望向他们。

"你们他妈的穿什么?"德拉科一边问，一边护着赫敏。

布雷斯窃笑起来。"我们的鸡鸡在盒子里，你不会相信我们得到了多少活。"

"是啊，刚开始每个人都觉得恶心，但后来，我是说，"他打开盒子的盖子，"女孩们完全被迷住了。"

赫敏扬起眉毛，好奇心战胜了她。德拉科把她搂得更紧了。

"让我们看看。"布雷斯耸耸肩。

"滚开。"德拉科对他的白痴朋友们吼道。

"但圣诞节不就是与所爱的人分享并共度时光吗?"西奥补充道。

"我会送你一个该死的水果蛋糕，现在给我他妈的**滚**出去。"

"**不!不!我不是!拜托!别那么说!"**赫敏刺耳的尖叫声从大厅那头传来。

德拉科从梦中醒来。这是个好梦。很好。太好了，他的床单都黏糊糊的了。说真的，自从他们当上学生会主席，他就不得不和格兰杰共用一间房间，这已经够糟糕的了，但现在她打扰了他的睡眠和他的高潮?她以为她是谁?

"**拜托!不!我愿意做任何事!求求你! ! !"**

他狠狠地抽了自己一顿，然后从床上跳了起来，想看看是怎么回事。

**"格兰杰，格兰杰!"**赫敏倒抽一口气，醒了。看到德拉科在她旁边走来走去，她显得很困惑。"发生...发生了什么事?"

"你做了个噩梦。"

"啊，嗯...我很抱歉，吵醒你了。"

她把膝盖抱在胸前，看上去那么瘦小，那么可怜，德拉科不能就这么把她一个人留下。

"你需要点什么吗?"

她深深地吸了一口气。"听着，我知道我们不喜欢彼此。但你能陪着我吗?"

"当然。"他毫不犹豫地说。"我就在这儿。"

当他和她一起爬上被窝的时候，他知道自己陷入了深深的困境。

_注1：节礼日：圣诞节结束后的第一个工作日。_


End file.
